


Plaidoirie d'une Jalouse

by Kause



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But the kind that eat your gut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jalousy, Not the toxic one, anyway..., communication is key
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kause/pseuds/Kause
Summary: Vous connaissez cette sensation d'étouffer parce que vous avez peur, au fond, tout au fond de votre coeur, que celle que vous aimez verra que vous êtes moins bien que les autres ? Voilà... Ca... Ce truc qui vous écrase la poitrine. Eh bien j'ai décidé d'y mettre des mots dessus.





	1. Qui es-tu ?

\- Marie, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Me dit-elle.  
\- Oui ? Je réponds.

L’air anxieux sur son visage me stresse un peu. Je n’ai jamais vu Léna comme ça, elle qui est pourtant si sûre d’elle au quotidien. Comme pour la rassurer, je tends ma main vers la sienne mais elle la retire. Aussitôt, je fronce les sourcils et ce n’est plus du stress qui m’habite, mais bel et bien de la peur. Ai-je fait quelque chose qui l’a vexée ? Ai-je dit quelque chose qui lui a fait du mal ? Mon esprit tourne à cent à l’heure tandis que ses yeux passent de mon visage, à ma jupe, à son short, puis à un point quelconque au-dessus de mon épaule. Comme j’aimerai lire dans ses pensées, juste à cet instant, pour savoir ce qui la tracasse à ce point.  
Alors que je triture mes doigts, son regard se plante à nouveau dans le mien et d’une traite, elle dit :

\- Je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre. Ça fait longtemps qu’on se connait maintenant et on est amies, et on s’entend bien, et tu vas peut-être me trouver dégoutante mais il faut que je te le dise. Tu comprends ? Il ne se passe pas un jour, une heure en ta présence sans que j’ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras ou de te toucher. Simplement te toucher...

Cette dernière phrase, elle l’a murmurée. Je fronce encore plus mes sourcils, si cela est possible, tandis qu’une question me vient à l’esprit : pourquoi est-ce qu’elle a retiré sa main si elle me dit qu’elle veut me toucher ? Il doit se passer une minute pendant que je réfléchis à ça et qu’elle, semble tourner et retourner ses phrases dans sa tête.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi...

Les bras m’en tombent. Pas trop longtemps parce que sans réfléchir, je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche en ‘O’ et mes yeux s’ouvrent en grand. La panique se lit dans les siens et je comprends que ma réaction peut porter à confusion. Quand je vois les larmes qui commencent à faire briller son regard, je me précipite contre elle dans une étreinte pour le moins étouffante. Je la serre tellement fort contre moi qu’elle ne peut pas dégager ses bras d’entre nos deux corps. Mais je ne veux pas la lâcher. Si je le fais, j’ai peur qu’elle se dise que je lui fais ce câlin pour la consoler. C’est faux. Moi aussi je... Moi aussi... !

\- Moi aussi Léna... Moi aussi... !

Un couinement s’échappe de sa gorge serrée et c’est la voix enrouée qu’elle me demande :

\- Desserre un peu, Marie...  
\- Non...  
\- Si, je peux pas te serrer aussi fort que ce que j’en ai envie sinon... !

Le sérieux qu’elle essaye de mettre dans ses dires sonne totalement faux. Je le sais parce que j’entends son sourire. Alors je desserre un peu mon étreinte et non pas partir ou me repousser gentiment comme j’ai pensé qu’elle le ferait, elle se blottit contre moi, le visage niché dans mon cou. J’y sens ses larmes couler, mais celles-là ne sont pas de douleur ou de tristesse. Ce sont des larmes de joie. »

Trois mois. Cela fait trois mois que Léna et moi sommes ensemble et c’est le bonheur le plus total. Jusqu’à présent, je n’ai jamais eu de vraies relations. Uniquement, des amours de collégiennes comme on dit. Mais Léna, c’est différent.  
C’est une très jolie fille. Elle est comme qui dirait de taille et de corpulence normale, mais ce n’est pas ça qui fait d’elle la beauté qu’elle est. Elle a le visage tout rond, comme si on n’avait pas voulu y mettre d’angles trop durs. Ses yeux sont clairs et ses cheveux aussi, sans être blonds. Elle est tellement belle que parfois, rien qu’à la regarder, je sens mes yeux me piquer d’émotions. Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu’elle se mette en valeur. Elle porte souvent des habits assez peu féminins comme des shorts, des pantalons ou des t-shirts. Mais ça lui va bien, c’est comme ça que je l’aime. Dit comme ça, on dirait qu’il n’y a que son physique qui me plait. Loin de là. Léna est une personne qu’il faut apprendre à connaitre pour savoir qui elle est vraiment. En surface, on pourrait croire qu’elle est détachée, voire même effacée. Qu’elle ne s’investit pas plus que ça dans ce qui l’entoure. Pourtant, c’est tout le contraire. Elle ne dit pas souvent de choses pour ne rien dire, pas comme moi. Ces phrases sont toujours pertinentes et elle a toujours le mot adapté à la situation. Elle est incroyable. Clairement, on peut dire que je suis raide dingue de cette fille. Elle me plait comme jamais personne ne m’a plu.  
Souvent les gens qui sont au courant pour nous me disent que ça ne fait que trois mois, qu’il faut que je me calme, que je redescende de mon petit nuage. Mais j’ai déjà les pieds sur terre. J’aime Léna. Pour autant, je reste lucide. Je sais que si je l’aime de tout mon cœur à présent, notre couple est encore tout jeune. On se connait, mais pas par cœur. Il nous reste tout un tas de choses à apprendre l’une sur l’autre. Il y aura sûrement des disputes, mais je me sens de taille à les affronter. Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer. C’est comme une force que je ne soupçonnais pas qui fait que je me sens prête à surpasser les difficultés pour que ce nous dure le plus longtemps possible.

Aujourd’hui, on a rendez-vous pour aller boire un coup après le boulot. Elle a fini le sien plus tôt que moi, mais je suis en avance. Je suis toujours en avance quand c’est avec elle que je dois passer quelques heures. Je l’attends dans ma voiture, toutes fenêtres ouvertes, et je me repasse sa déclaration. J’ai un peu honte de ma réaction. Ça me parait enfantin et maladroit maintenant que j’y repense. Mais je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire niais d’étirer mes lèvres. A chaque fois que son « je suis amoureuse de toi » me revient en tête, c’est du coton qui s’étend tout autour de moi. Je me sens comme dans un cocon, une incarnation pure et simple de la douceur.

\- Mon Dieu ce que je peux être mielleuse...

Mon rire résonne doucement dans la voiture. J’essaie de ne pas la montrer, celle-là. Cette tendresse sans borne, sans limite, qui investit de plus en plus mon cœur. Je n’ose imaginer la peur que je ferais à Léna si je me laissais aller à tout ce que j’ai envie de faire. Bien sûr, personne ne m’a jamais confirmé que ça la ferait fuir, mais ça ne fait que trois mois... Si j’ai envie de ces choses-là, peut-être qu’elle non. Je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre parce que je n’ai pas été suffisamment patiente.  
Je soupire. Mon esprit est trop compliqué, je me fais des nœuds toute seule à trop réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi tu soupires Petite Marie ?

Bien sûr, je sursaute. Qui n’aurait pas sursauté à la venue d’une bouche tout proche de son oreille alors qu’il était dans ses pensées ? Et évidemment, Léna se moque de moi. Parce que oui, c’est bien elle qui vient de me chuchoter ces quelques mots.

\- Arrête de rire ! Tu m’as fait peur !

Son rire redouble et si j’étais bien partie pour bouder deux ou trois minutes, mes résolutions fondent comme neige au soleil. Je ferme les fenêtres de ma voiture. Je ne le fais pas parce qu’en une demi-seconde, j’ai décidé que finalement, je lui ferai quand même la tête, mais tout simplement parce qu’il vaut mieux que je sorte de mon véhicule si je veux qu’on puisse aller boire notre verre.  
Poliment, Léna m’ouvre la porte et c’est avec un sourire digne d’une dame de la haute société que je pose un pied à terre pour m’extirper de mon siège.

\- Merci Mademoiselle !  
\- C’est un plaisir.

Le clin d’œil qui suit me fait rougir et je ne peux m’empêcher de la pousser doucement pour avoir autant d’effet sur moi. C’est trop injuste ! Je crois qu’en trois mois de vie commune, et même d’avant qu’on soit ensemble, je ne l’ai jamais faite rougir. Ce n’est pas ma faute si à la moindre flatterie, mon sang prend vie et décide de migrer dans son intégralité vers mes joues. Je fais ce que je peux, comme on dit.

\- Bon, tu veux aller où ? me demande-t-elle.  
\- Je pensais à ce bar à côté du petit magasin de chaussures. L’autre jour, j’ai un pote qui y est allé et il m’a dit qu’ils faisaient de bonnes glaces.  
\- On était pas censé boire un verre ?  
\- Si, mais on peut aussi manger une glace non ?  
\- Ah je n’ai rien dit !

Ses bras se lèvent au ciel en signe de paix mais le rire qui ne la quitte pas depuis qu’elle est arrivée me montre clairement qu’elle n’est pas désolée du tout. J’ai de nouveau envie de la pousser, mais je me retiens. A la place, je me penche pour embrasser son nez.

\- Ne te moque pas de ma gourmandise ! Et puis je compte prendre un sorbet. C’est tellement bon les sorbets !

Aux étoiles qu’elle voit apparaitre dans mes yeux, son rire s’amplifie encore. Elle passe ensuite son bras autour de ma taille et me guide jusqu’au fameux café qui fait de bonnes glaces. On ne se cache pas. Pourquoi le devrait-on ? La ville est suffisamment grande pour qu’on n’ait rien à craindre des gens qui y vivent. Sans généraliser, c’est souvent que les villages sont propices à la fermeture d’esprit. On a de la chance, alors on en profite bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on arrive à la terrasse et on s’installe. Il y a pas mal de monde attablé de ci de là, mais rien d’étrange quand on sait que les touristes commencent à affluer de toute part. Pendant l’hiver, il est plus ou moins facile de circuler en ville, tant que ce n’est pas pendant les heures où les gens quittent leur travail, mais là, c’est une autre histoire. Il ne se passe pas une heure sans qu’il y ait un bouchon. Quelque part, ça me fait sourire parce que je me dis que c’est bon signe. La ville vie. Mais c’est parfois ennuyeux pour les habitants. On ne fait pas que visiter les lieux et il peut même arriver qu’on soit pressé parce qu’on a tel ou tel rendez-vous. Et voir les personnes boucher le passage parce qu’il y a un truc incroyable à voir là-bas, c’est agaçant.  
Pendant que je m’énerve intérieurement en repensant à ces longues minutes que je passe chaque jour dans ma voiture, un serveur vient nous apporter la carte et je m’applique aussitôt à trouver mon bonheur parmi les mille et un parfums de glaces et sorbets qu’ils proposent. Mes yeux suivent la liste quand je sens un regard peser sur moi. Je relève la tête pour me rendre compte que c’est celui de Léna.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Je lui demande.

Une seconde, elle semble réfléchir, puis finit par me répondre.

\- Rien, rien. Tu as choisi ?

Mon sourcil se hausse, mais je comprends qu’elle ne me dira rien. Ça ne doit pas être si important que ça alors j’enchaine.

\- J’hésite entre pomme et poire ou pomme et pamplemousse.  
\- Tu prends pomme dans les deux cas ?  
\- Evidemment ! Je te ferai gouter, tu verras comme c’est bon ! Tu veux quoi toi ?  
\- Je vais juste prendre un truc à boire.

A peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase que le jeune homme revient pour prendre notre commande. J’opte finalement pour un duo pomme/poire tandis que Léna choisit un cocktail. En attendant que tout cela arrive, on commence à discuter de nos journées, de choses et d’autres. C’est toujours comme ça avec elle. Et pourtant, je ne m’en lasse pas. Parfois, j’aimerai qu’on parle de choses un peu plus sérieuses, mais je ne veux pas lui imposer ce genre de discussions. Il fait beau, l’été commence à être bien présent et je ne compte pas mettre à mal cette ambiance si sereine. Alors je lui raconte ce que j’ai fait aujourd’hui, c’est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Les heures sont terriblement longues au boulot. Ce n’est pas réellement un métier qui me plait alors je rechigne à m’y mettre. Pour autant, je ne reste pas assise dans mon bureau à ne rien faire, mais je m’ennuie. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux faire de ma carrière.  
Elle me raconte ensuite que de son côté, les choses suivent leur cours. Mais elle n’a pas le temps de m’en dire plus que quelqu’un l’appelle de l’autre côté de la rue. Je connais cette personne, c’est Amélie. Je la vois souvent avec Léna, elles sont bonnes copines. C’est une gentille fille, plutôt intelligente si on en juge par les brillantes études qu’elle fait. Elle a tout pour elle, puisqu’en plus d’être une tête, elle est jolie, comme Léna. Si l’une a les cheveux clairs, elle est carrément blonde. De belles boucles encadrent son visage, mais ça ne fait pas pompeux. Ça lui donne des allures de poupées avec sa peau claire et ses yeux tout aussi pâles. A côté de ces deux canons de beauté, je me sens physiquement banale. Mes cheveux sont châtains et mes yeux bruns. Rien d’extraordinaire donc. Et puis mon look laisse quelque peu à désirer. Entre sarouels et grande salopettes, on ne peut pas dire que j’attire l’œil. Ou en tout cas, pas comme elles deux le font. Il m’arrive de bien m’habiller, comme cette fois où Léna m’a dit qu’elle m’aimait et que je lui ai répondu que moi aussi. C’est plutôt rare, c’est tout. 

\- On a déjà commandé. Lui dit Léna après l’avoir invitée à se joindre à nous. Mais tu pourras demander au serveur ce que tu veux quand il nous amènera nos trucs. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je sors de cours. J’en peux plus ! Il commence à faire vraiment trop chaud dans les amphis !  
\- Je connais ça. Je dis. Au boulot, je suis dans un bureau complètement vitré et le soleil tape toute l’après-midi dessus.

Amélie se met à rire en me répondant que je dois cuire alors je lui souris gentiment et hoche la tête. Par la suite, Léna et elle discute des amis qu’elles ont en commun. Il parait qu’un tel s’est mis en couple avec cette fille, mais comme je ne connais ni l’un ni l’autre, je ne vois pas de qui il peut bien s’agir. Pourtant, ils ne vont pas ensemble à ce qu’on dit...  
Cette conversation ne m’intéresse pas. Je n’ai rien contre Amélie, et pourtant, elle vient inconsciemment de me mettre le moral dans les chaussettes. On était bien avec Léna avant qu’elle arrive. Elle allait me parler d’elle, de sa vie quand je ne la vois pas et il a fallu qu’on soit interrompu. J’essaye de me résonner en me disant qu’on en discutera plus tard, mais quand les deux amies proposent qu’on aille faire les magasins en sortant du café, je ne peux empêcher un léger soupir de sortir. Heureusement, Amélie ne semble pas s’en être rendue compte mais je vois bien que Léna, si. Elle me regarde les yeux plein d’excuses alors je hausse les épaules, me force à sourire et lance le plus joyeusement possible : 

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Il me faut des chaussures de toute façon. C’est l’occasion !

D’un naturel enjoué, Amélie confirme notre virée shopping. C’est à ce moment-là que le serveur revient avec ma coupe de glace et le verre de Léna. Son amie en profite pour commander un verre d’alcool quelconque. Il faut dire que je ne l’écoute pas. J’ai une drôle de sensation. Je me sens bien, tout ça n’a rien de physique, mais c’est comme si une tristesse inexplicable s’insinuait en moi. Les sourcils froncés, je mange ma glace sans même la savourer.  
C’est une main sur ma cuisse qui me sort de mes pensées. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée silencieuse, mais je me rends compte que ma coupe est vide et que leurs deux verres aussi.

\- Pardon... Vous disiez ? Je demande.  
\- On va au magasin juste à côté, comme on a toutes fini. M’explique ma copine.  
\- Oh, oui. D’accord !

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me lève et vérifie que je n’ai rien oublié.

\- T’as payé, Léna ?  
\- Oui, oui, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça Petite Marie.

Doucement, elle se penche vers moi et m’embrasse sur la joue. Cette fois, c’est un vrai sourire qui étire mes lèvres et je blottis mon visage contre son cou en commençant à marcher. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup Léna, mais je crois qu’elle voit plus de choses que ce que je peux penser. Quelque part, cette constatation me fait un bien fou.  
Le cœur un peu plus léger, je suis leur rythme jusqu’à la petite boutique voisine. Je tente de participer un peu plus à la conversation tout en essayant les diverses sandales que je vois. Je n’aime pas être comme ça, surtout quand je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne maitrise pas la situation, je ne me maitrise pas et ça embête tout le monde. Je le sais parce que Léna passe son temps à regarder vers moi pour être sûre que je veux bien. Il faut que je me reprenne.

\- Léna, Amélie ! Venez voir celles-là.

Une nouvelle paire aux pieds, je leur montre les chaussures du doigt.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ?  
\- Oh elles sont jolies ! me répond d’abord Amélie. Elles te font une jolie cheville, j’aime bien la lanière là.

Elle se baisse en touche du bout du doigt le cuir qui s’entoure autour de ma cheville. Je penche un peu la tête sur le côté et réfléchis à ce qu’elle me dit. Elle n’a pas tort, c’est vrai que ça affine drôlement la jambe comme chaussure. Je me tourne alors vers ma copine et lui demande son avis.

\- C’est vraiment joli. Ça me plait beaucoup.

Le sourire qu’elle me fait, ajouté à ces quelques mots répandent en moi une douce chaleur. C’est très poétique exprimé de la sorte, mais c’est réellement comme ça que je le ressens. Particulièrement touchée, je réponds que c’est donc celles-ci que je vais prendre et remets les miennes. Sans un mot, je me tends vers Léna et embrasse le coin de ses lèvres. Si je n’avais pas qu’elle dans la tête, j’aurai pu voir qu’Amélie souriait en nous voyant faire.  
Les quelques heures qui suivent et nous amènent en début de soirée se passent mieux que ce que je pensais. Il y a quelques moments où je me sens exclue de leurs conversations, mais je n’ai aucunement le droit de demander à être le centre de l’attention. Je ne veux même pas l’être de toute façon. Et pourtant, cette sensation n’est pas partie. Il n’y a que par moment qu’elle me laisse tranquille. Quand Léna pose son regard sur moi ou qu’elle me demande mon avis sur telle ou telle chose. Je m’en veux de ne pas plus apprécier l’instant alors qu’on passe un bon moment, mais c’est plus fort que moi : il y a quelque chose qui me bloque.

Arrive le moment où nous devons nous quitter. Je rentre chez moi et les deux amies en font de même. Comme elles prennent le même chemin, elles partent ensemble après m’avoir raccompagnée. J’ai fait la bise à Amélie et j’ai embrassé Léna. Tout va bien.  
Sauf que non, tout ne va pas bien. La sensation est revenue, comme multipliée par deux. Mon cœur me fait mal. Rien d’extraordinaire bien évidemment ! Je ne suis pas au bord de l’arrêt cardiaque, mais ça me tiraille. Pendant presque dix minutes, je réfléchis, encore et encore. Je me dis que peut-être, je suis fatiguée et que les petites choses me touchent anormalement. Ce n’est qu’arrivée chez moi que mon cerveau cesse de tournoyer comme un fou. Je file directement sous la douche et l’eau fraiche me fait un bien fou. Entre la température extérieure et celle qu’il a fait toute la journée dans mon bureau, j’ai l’impression d’être excessivement sale. Une fois propre et rafraichie, je vais me préparer à manger. Entre temps, je récupère mon portable et regarde si j’ai des messages : Léna m’en a envoyé un.  
« C’était sympa aujourd’hui ! Il faudra qu’on se refasse ça avec Amélie, elle m’a dit qu’elle t’aimait bien ! »  
Ce message me fait plaisir, mais Amélie. Pourquoi jusqu’à présent je ne m’étais pas rendue compte d’à quel point cette fille pouvait revenir dans les conversations ? Rapidement, je réponds que ça me ferait plaisir et je m’attèle à faire à manger. Si je ne m’occupe pas, mes pensées vont encore s’enflammer et je vais me torturer les méninges pour rien puisque je n’arriverai à aucune conclusion.

Une petite heure plus tard, je suis sur le canapé, devant la télé et je regarde le journal. En réalité, je ne le regarde pas vraiment. Disons plutôt que je suis assise devant. Ma tête est ailleurs et la fatigue ne m’aide pas à me concentrer. Il n’est que neuf heures du soir, mais je décide d’aller me coucher. Sur le chemin qui mène à ma chambre, un bâillement me tire les larmes. Que je me languis de m’affaler dans mon lit, de remonter les draps jusque sur mon nez et de me blottir contre l’oreiller. Rien qu’à y penser, mes yeux se ferment.  
Avant de quitter le monde des éveillés, j’envoie un dernier message à Léna, pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je pose ma tête sur l’oreiller et, contrairement à ce que je pensais, le sommeil ne vient pas. J’entends mon portable vibrer et même si je sais que c’est la réponse de Léna, je regarde. Sait-on jamais ! Un gentil « bonne nuit » suivi d’un petit clin d’œil me font face et je souris. Pour autant, Morphée ne veut toujours pas venir me chercher. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. Peut-être que j’ai trop chaud alors je retire le drap de sur mon corps. Mais toujours rien. Alors je me remets à penser. A penser à Léna, à combien je l’aime. Quelques scénarii se font dans ma tête et bien vite, les choses dérapent. Non, elles ne dérapent pas dans le sens sexuel du terme. Mais Amélie revient. Son sourire, les discussions avec Léna, le fait qu’elles deux veuillent refaire un truc toutes les trois. Et avec ce lot de pensées, arrive la douleur, la même qu’un peu plus tôt. 

°Tu ne l’aimes pas n’est-ce pas ?°

Un sourcil haussé, j’ouvre la bouche et la referme. Je rêve où je viens d’entendre quelqu’un parler ? Lentement, je me retourne dans mon lit, en priant tous les Dieux que je connais pour que ce soit le fruit de mon imagination ou que je sois en plein rêve ou que, mieux, il n’y ait personne.  
Sauf qu’il y a quelqu’un.

\- Qui es-tu ?!


	2. Je ne suis pas jalouse !

_Sauf qu’il y a quelqu’un._

_\- Qui es-tu ?!_

Alors que cette phrase sort tout naturellement de ma bouche, la position dans laquelle je me trouve l’est bien moins, naturelle. Juste à côté de mon lit, il y a mon bureau et c’est là qu’est assise, comme si tout était normal, une femme absolument magnifique. Elle a d’interminables cheveux bruns, un regard que je devine envoutant et un visage enchanteur. A tâtons et la main tremblante, j’essaie d’allumer la petite lampe de chevet qu’il y a juste derrière moi. Je mets quelques longues secondes à y arriver et puis quand la lumière se fait, je ne pense finalement pas que ça ait été une bonne idée. A présent, tout ce que je pouvais deviner d’elle me saute au visage. Elle est effectivement d’une beauté rare, trop parfaite pour être réelle. Son corps délicieux est mis en valeur par une robe courte et près du corps. Pour autant, même si elle est assise en travers de mon bureau, elle reste tout à fait décente dans sa tenue. Sa longue chevelure tombe en cascade sur ses épaules pour finir sa chute sur sa poitrine et dans le bas de son dos pour les quelques autres mèches. Ses yeux de braise semblent me transpercer de part en part tant son regard est intense.  
Et moi, j’ai l’air d’être la fille la plus idiote du monde. Je suis complètement saucissonnée dans mes draps, blottie dans un des coins de mon lit, le plus loin possible de cette femme qui, je dois l’avouer, me terrifie. Il faut dire qu’il y a plus rassurant comme situation. Je me pensais tout à fait seule dans mon appartement, je m’apprêtais à rejoindre le pays des rêves -après des heures de réflexion, mais ce n’est qu’un détail- et voilà qu’en fait, pas du tout. Je ne suis absolument pas seule. Mais une question me vient à l’esprit : « Comment cette fille est rentrée chez moi ?! » Je ferme toujours la porte d’entrée à clé, les volets et les fenêtres. Concrètement, il n’y a aucun moyen d’entrer.

°Tu sembles songeuse...°

\- On le serait pour moins ! Je peux savoir comment vous êtes entrée ? Et puis qui êtes-vous ?!

La surprise passée, je repasse au vouvoiement. J’ai beau être chez moi et elle a beau être l’intruse, mon éducation m’interdit de tutoyer les gens que je ne connais pas. Même si ces gens sont rentrés par effraction dans mon appartement, sans que je m’en rende compte. Peut-être devrais-je appeler la police ?

°Comment je suis rentrée n’est pas vraiment la question que tu devrais te poser.°

\- Je me pose les questions que je veux quand même ! Et puis ça ne répond pas à celle que je te pose pour la seconde fois !

°Tu ne vois pas qui je peux bien être ?°

\- Je pense que si je demande, c’est que non. Je n’ai pas pour habitude de parler pour rien dire.

°Bon... Tant pis. Je reviendrai une prochaine fois alors.°

Le sourire qu’elle me décroche m’aurait faite rougir si la situation avait été autre. J’aurai même juré voir un clin d’œil. Mais à peine ai-je le temps de cligner des yeux, qu’en les rouvrant, elle a disparu. C’est complètement improbable comme situation. Finalement, je me dis que je suis peut-être en plein rêve, parce qu’une femme, beaucoup trop belle pour être honnête, qui apparait sur mon bureau et disparait la seconde d’après, ça n’a rien de plausible... N’est-ce pas ?  
Doucement, comme pour être sûre de ne rater aucune des choses bizarres qui pourraient encore arriver, je repose ma tête contre l’oreiller et cette fois, il ne faut que quelques minutes à Morphée pour venir me chercher.

Le lendemain, je suis effectivement persuadée d’avoir rêvé. En me levant, je regarde mon téléphone pour m’apercevoir que j’ai un message. Léna se lève toujours avant moi et m’envoie donc toujours un petit bonjour. Cette fois, celui-ci est accompagné d’une invitation. Nous sommes jeudi et elle propose qu’on aille passer l’après-midi du samedi en ville avec Amélie. Je ressens comme une petite pointe au cœur, mais lui réponds que j’accepte. Après tout, je ne connais pas vraiment cette fille. Ce sera l’occasion d’essayer d’en apprendre un peu plus sur elle, historie de me rassurer. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, mais j’ai du mal à l’apprécier. Rapidement, je me prépare pour une longue journée de travail et file au bureau.

Samedi est arrivé et me voici à attendre que les deux amies me rejoignent. On a rendez-vous sur le même parking que l’autre fois. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’elles ont prévu de faire, mais il me semble qu’il y a un marché pas trop loin d’ici. Si elles n’ont pas d’idées, je pourrais nous y conduire. Les minutes passent mais je sais me montrer patiente. Un quart d’heure plus tard, les voilà qui arrivent en rigolant. Toujours cette pointe, mais je l’ignore. Depuis le milieu de la semaine, j’ai appris à essayer de l’oublier, surtout que je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu’elle fait là.  
Un sourire flanqué sur les lèvres, je sors de mon véhicule et les interpelle.

\- He les filles !

D’un mouvement de bras, je leur fais signe et elle se dirige vers moi. Léna marche rapidement et vient me serrer dans ses bras. Ça fait deux jours qu’on ne s’est pas vu alors j’en fais de même, un immense sourire éclairant mon visage. Je fais ensuite la bise à Amélie, toutes pointes et autres désagréments envolés.

\- Vous vouliez faire quoi ? Je demande.  
\- On avait peut-être pensé au marché de la ville d’à côté, me répond Amélie, mais ça risque d’être long à pied.  
\- J’y avais pensé aussi ! Et je peux vous emmener si ça vous dit. Il faut à peine cinq minutes en voiture.

Les filles se demandent l’une l’autre leur avis et c’est finalement à l’unanimité qu’on décide d’aller au marché. Les deux montent dans la voiture tandis que je m’installe au volant et nous voilà partie pour la ville voisine.

\- Comment s’est passé votre fin de semaine ? Je demande pour engager la conversation.  
\- Pour ma part, rien de bien nouveau. A part le boulot, y’a pas grand-chose. Commence Léna.  
\- Si ! On est sorti jeudi soir, tu te souviens pas ? Enchaine Amélie. On est allé boire un coup avec les gens de la fac. On a bien rigolé !  
\- Ah oui ! Oui, tout à fait.

Le rire de Léna emplit la voiture quand elle se souvient de leur soirée et moi, ce sont les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. A ce niveau-là, ce n’est même plus une pointe qui me pique le cœur, c’est un pieu qui s’y enfonce. Je ne sais plus quoi répondre, alors je les laisse rire et échanger leurs souvenirs pendant que je m’applique à conduire. Mes yeux me piquent, mais je ne dois pas pleurer. Ce serait le comble. Et si elles me demandaient pourquoi je me mets dans cet état, qu’est-ce que je leur répondrai ? Que savoir Léna à une soirée sans que je sois au courant me brise le cœur ? Que j’aurais aimé être au courant ? Elle me prendrait pour une personne que je ne suis pas : pour une jalouse.  
A l’instant même où je pense à ce mot, c’est comme l’illumination et mes yeux s’ouvrent en grand tandis que je serre les dents. Non, non et non, je ne suis pas jalouse. Ces filles-là sont infâmes, du genre à envoyer des textos toutes les deux minutes pour savoir ce que l’autre personne fait et avec qui. A appeler quand elle ne répond pas assez vite. A péter des colères quand les choses ne vont pas dans leur sens. Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne peux pas l’être... N’est-ce pas ?

Heureusement, quelques minutes plus tard, on arrive au marché. Les deux amies descendent et je fais de même, mais je les laisse passer devant. Je ne me sens plus d’humeur joyeuse et je m’en veux terriblement pour ça. Alors qu’elles marchent devant moi, je ne peux m’empêcher de jeter quelques regards à Amélie. Aujourd’hui, elle porte une jolie jupe rose pâle et blanche, très aérienne avec un haut tout aussi fluide et clair. Son aspect poupée ressort encore plus. Sans m’en rendre compte, mes yeux deviennent accusateurs et sa proximité avec Léna m’énerve. Elles sont loin d’être collées l’une à l’autre, mais leur bras se touche de temps en temps. Ça m’agace.

°Je t’avais dit que tu ne l’aimais pas.°

Je connais cette voix. C’est celle de mon rêve étrange de l’autre nuit. Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais je réussis à ne pas sursauter. Et pourtant, ce n’est pas l’envie qui m’en manque. Le plus calmement possible, je tourne la tête d’un côté. Rien. Alors je la tourne de l’autre. Et là, marchant à mes côtés, se trouve la même femme sulfureuse, toujours vêtue de cette magnifique robe qui met en valeur ses hanches pulpeuses. Je jette un coup d’œil à Léna et Amélie devant moi, juste histoire de vérifier qu’elles ne me regardent pas d’un œil halluciné et je repose mon regard sur l’inconnue.

*Mais c’est qui cette fille à la fin... !?*

Mes pensées tournent et tournent encore, si bien que je suis prise de vertiges. Rien de bien violent, mais suffisamment pour que je m’embronche dans mes propres pieds.

\- Marie ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?

Léna s’arrête et vient vers moi. Je vois dans ses yeux qu’elle est inquiète, mais je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que je me sens mal parce que j’entends des voix et vois des personnes qui, apparemment, ne sont pas là. Oui, il semblerait qu’il n’y ait que moi qui puisse voir cette femme. Pourquoi ? Comment je le sais ? Tout simplement parce qu’elle n’attire absolument pas les regards. Et pourtant, il y aurait de quoi. Ne serait-ce qu’à cause de son déhanché. Il est en faire tomber amoureux le plus fidèle des époux.  
Un petit sourire sur le visage, je réponds à ma copine.

\- Ne t’en fais pas. Ce n’est rien, sûrement un coup de chaud. J’ai de l’eau dans mon sac.

Aussitôt, je sors la petite bouteille que j’avais prévue et bois une gorgée.

\- Ca va déjà mieux.

J’embrasse brièvement ses lèvres et elle passe sa main sur ma joue. Je savoure ce contact comme jamais je ne l’ai savouré jusqu’à présent. Sa main est fraîche, c’est agréable, ça me rassure. En fond, je vois qu’Amélie nous regarde, un air inquiet dans les yeux. Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à supporter cette fille ? Elle a l’air tellement gentil !

°Parce qu’elle va te la prendre.°

\- Ce... C’est bon Léna. Tu peux repasser devant. Je vous suis.

Cette fois, c’est un sourire forcé qui étire mes lèvres. Je prie tous les Dieux du ciel pour qu’elle ne le remarque pas et ça semble fonctionner puisqu’elle repasse devant. Sa main reste jusqu’au bout dans la mienne mais elle finit par la lâcher. On ne peut pas marcher correctement sinon.  
Une fois son dos de nouveau face à moi, je me retourne vivement vers Elle. Je décide de l’appeler l’Inconnue, puisqu’elle ne semble pas vouloir me donner son nom.

°Ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas te le donner, c’est que j’aime jouer et je voudrai que tu le devines.°

*Tu lis dans ma tête en plus ?!*

°C’est plus subtil que ça.°

Son rire résonne en moi : c’est terriblement angoissant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m’arrive, je déteste ça. Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme me parle-t-elle ? Pourquoi suis-je la seule à la voir ? Pourquoi lit-elle en moi ? Pourquoi je l’entends dans ma tête ? Je ne suis pas folle, alors pourquoi tout ça m’arrive ?  
Comme pour me débarrasser de l’Inconnue, je presse le pas, glisse ma main dans celle de Léna et me place à ses côtés. Je lutte pour ne pas me coller à elle, que sa simple présence puisse me rassurer. Je ne voudrais pas qu’elle soit gênée ou qu’elle s’inquiète encore plus. Pour couper court à d’hypothétiques questions, je prends directement la parole.

\- Vous voyez des choses qui vous plaisent ?

Mon ton me parait faux, mais il ne doit pas l’être tant que ça puisque les filles me répondent sans détour.

\- Oui, toute à l’heure, j’ai vu un petit stand avec de jolis bols. Me répond Amélie. Il faudra qu’on y retourne pour que je m’en achète un ou deux.  
\- T’es sûre de réussir à le retrouver ton stand ? Rit Léna.  
\- On peut y aller de suite et continuer après si tu veux.

Après que la poupée se soit exclamée que ce n’était pas très gentil de se moquer de sa mémoire, on fait demi-tour pour retrouver ses bols.

\- Ca va mieux Petite Marie ?

Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Un petit rire me secoue quand je me rends une fois de plus compte de cette qualité chez Léna. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’elle ne voit rien.

\- Oui, oui, ne t’en fais pas. J’ai juste eu la tête qui tourne, mais ça doit être la chaleur.

Je serre sa main dans la mienne pour la rassurer et elle en fait de même. Elle va jusqu’à déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

°Tu la préfères comme ça hein... ! Je t’entends ronronner d’ici.°

Mes yeux se ferment fort, aussi fort que possible. Je ne veux plus l’entendre. En plus de l’étrangeté de la situation, cette femme me dit des choses horribles. Je ne préfère pas Léna comme ci ou comme ça... Je l’aime tout le temps, quoiqu’il arrive, quoiqu’il se passe.  
Au fur et à mesure que la culpabilité monte en moi, son baiser devient mien. Je pose ma main libre sur sa joue et la glisse sur sa nuque. Je ne veux pas aller trop loin, juste la sentir un petit peu plus qu’un simple lèvres contre lèvres. Là, tout de suite, j’ai besoin de l’avoir contre moi. Heureusement, elle ne semble pas contre et partage ce baiser que je lui donne. Mon cœur s’apaise un peu, alors je me détache d’elle, dépose un dernier bisou sur son nez et la serre dans mes bras.

\- T’es câline aujourd’hui. Me dit-elle en riant.

Je ne fais qu’hocher la tête pour affirmer, n’étant pas sûre de la stabilité de ma voix. Quand on finit par se détacher et qu’Amélie nous demande notre avis sur deux bols, je me rends compte du ridicule de ma réaction. De mes réactions en général d’ailleurs. Jamais je n’aurai pu penser que j’étais du genre à agir ainsi.

Plus tard, alors qu’on quitte le marché, je me sens un peu mieux. L’étau qui écrasait mon cœur s’est desserré et je respire à peu près bien. Léna ne m’a toujours pas lâchée, je pense que ça joue pour beaucoup. J’essaie de parler un peu plus avec Amélie, de lui demander des trucs sur elle, pour apprendre à la connaitre. Pourtant, je garde cette sensation au fond de moi. J’ai comme l’impression qu’elle ne me quittera jamais. C’est angoissant. Je veux revenir à quand tout allait bien, quand je n’avais pas mal comme ça, sans aucune raison apparente.

Il n’est que seize heures quand on arrive à la voiture alors je propose qu’on aille manger une glace dans notre ville. Vu la chaleur, Amélie et Léna approuvent vivement et nous voilà en route. Sur le chemin, les filles discutent de ce qu’elles ont vu comme bizarreries et je voudrais bien participer, mais à cause de toutes mes folies, je n’ai pas pu profiter de ce qu’il y avait à vendre. Je n’ai même rien acheté. Pour autant, je garde le sourire et j’approuve quand elles me demandent mon avis.

\- Oh, et tu as vu ce lustre à un moment ? Avec ces drôles d’éléphants accrochés un peu partout ?

C’est Amélie qui me pose la question, elle en rit tellement que j’ai du mal à comprendre la fin de sa phrase. Toutes ces choses que je ressens ne m’empêche pas d’être touchée par sa bonne humeur alors je souris et lui réponds volontiers.

\- C’est vrai que parfois, tu te demandes où les gens vont chercher leurs trucs ! C’est à croire qu’ils les fabriquent eux-mêmes...

On rit toutes les trois de ce fameux lustre. Il me semble bien l’avoir vu, à un moment donné, entre deux crises de folies et c’est vrai qu’il était bizarre. C’était comme si on avait demandé à un enfant de cinq ans de customiser un objet du quotidien selon ses envies. C’était pour le moins absurde.

Peu de temps après, on arrive en ville, mais il y a tellement de monde que pour trouver un parking qui ne soit pas complet, on met encore dix minutes avant de poser pied à terre. Je prends mon sac, mes clés et une fois tout le monde dehors, je ferme la voiture. Sans se presser, on se dirige vers le seul glacier du coin à proposer des granitas. En plus de raffoler des sorbets à la pomme, je suis une grande amatrice de cette glace pillée aromatisée. Quand on arrive devant la boutique, je commence à baver sur les différents parfums exposés. C’est Amélie qui me sort de ma contemplation en me tapotant sur l’épaule.

\- Toi aussi tu aimes les granitas ?  
\- Oh que oui ! J’adore ça ! Tu peux demander à Léna, je l’embête toujours pour qu’on en prenne quand on sort en ville...

Je toussote, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Mon Dieu oui, si tu savais ce qu’elle est pénible avec ça... « Léna, on peut aller là, ils en font des bons ! J’en ai pris un l’autre jour, au citron, c’était juste extra ! ».

J’ai tendu le bâton pour me faire battre, mais je n’assume pas trop, alors en riant, je ne peux m’empêcher de répondre.

\- Mais euh ! Ne te moque pas de moi !

Gentiment, je la bouscule et avant que l’on puisse se chamailler plus longtemps, le vendeur nous demande ce qu’on veut. J’opte pour un granita au citron, Amélie pour un à la passion et Léna prend un sorbet à la pomme. Mes yeux s’illuminent et je la regarde, la bouche en cœur.

\- Han tu prends un comme j’aime !  
\- Bah tu m’as pas laissée goûter l’autre jour, je suis bien obligée ! Tu as tout mangé sans même daigner me laisser une toute petite mini cuillère... !  
\- Mais, mais, mais...

Je force mes yeux à se faire larmoyants et même Amélie éclate de rire.

\- C’est parce qu’elle a trop aimé pour t’en laisser. Que veux-tu, tu ne fais pas le poids face à une glace... !  
\- C’est la triste réalité de mon quotidien.  
\- Arrêtez, vous me faites passer pour la grosse de service... !

J’ai mal aux joues à force de rire. C’est exactement à ça que je veux que mes sorties ressemblent. Je ne veux plus de l’Inconnue dans ma tête. Mais je n’ai pas plus le temps de repenser à cette brune que le monsieur nous tend notre commande. Chacune de nous paye sa part, même si j’aurais bien aimé payer celle de Léna et qu’elle aurait bien aimé payer la mienne. D’ailleurs, Amélie a répondu que c’était injuste, personne ne voulait payer la sienne. C’était drôle, alors j’en ai ri.

La chaleur n’y étant pas pour rien, notre balade est pour le moins tranquille. C’est limite si les gens ne nous doublent pas en soupirant parce qu’on bloque le passage. J’ai presqu’envie de leur dire qu’il ne faut pas se presser dans la vie, qu’on a toujours le temps, mais Léna aurait aussitôt saisi l’occasion de m’embêter. Généralement, c’est moi qui m’agace de voir à quel point certaines personnes peuvent être lentes. En voiture, c’est une catastrophe. Elle est parfois obligée de poser une main sur mon épaule ou sur ma cuisse pour me calmer. Je n’irai pas jusqu’à descendre pour cogner sur le bonhomme, mais le volume et la grossièreté de mes paroles montent facilement.  
Petit à petit, la conversation revient sur la soirée du jeudi, la fameuse soirée à laquelle Léna est allée sans m’en parler. Je ne demande pas spécialement à ce qu’elle me tienne au courant de tout ce qu’elle fait, mais c’est étrange. Ca me serre le cœur de savoir qu’elle est allée s’amuser avec des amis à elle sans me le dire. Je ne saurais pas expliquer ce que je ressens exactement, mais en tout cas, comme le sujet est de nouveau sur la table, ce voile de mauvaise humeur se repose progressivement sur moi.

\- Tu te souviens quand Léo t’as tendu un verre en te disant qu’il te l’offrait et que tu as refusé en lui répondant que tu n’accepterais jamais quoique ce soit de consommable de sa part ? Demande Amélie, en riant.  
\- Mais ce mec est super louche ! J’suis sûre qu’il avait mis des trucs dans ce verre. Il ne m’adresse jamais la parole et là, bizarrement, il m’offre un coup à boire ? Maiiis bien sûr ! Il a cru que j’étais née hier ou quoi ? Répond Léna.  
\- Je suis sûre que tu te fais des idées... ! Peut-être qu’il est raide dingue amoureux de toi et qu’il a saisi cette occasion, trouvant son courage dans l’alcool, pour t’offrir ce verre de l’amour ?  
\- Tu délires ma pauvre amie, tu délires...

Pendant que les deux filles rigolent de cette histoire, je me retrouve en la merveilleuse compagnie de l’étau. Oui, il est revenu m’écraser le cœur. Un mec -pas fréquentable- est venu draguer ma copine, pendant une fête à laquelle j’ignorais qu’elle allait et lui a proposé un verre sûrement drogué ? C’est absolument fantastique. Et si elle n’avait pas fait attention et qu’elle l’avait bu ce verre ? Qu’est-ce qu’il serait arrivé ? Oh moi je le sais. J’aurais traqué le type et je l’aurais passé à tabac. On ne fait pas du mal à la personne que j’aime le plus au monde sans en assumer les conséquences.  
Alors qu’une colère sourde monte en moi, je serre les dents et les poings pour ne pas la laisser éclater. Des larmes me montent aux yeux, mais elles n’ont rien à voir avec de la tristesse. Malgré moi, ma respiration s’accélère et malheureusement, j’attire l’attention de Léna. Revoilà l’inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je m’en veux de pourrir l’ambiance avec mes états d’âme... Je m’en veux tellement que je pourrais faire une bêtise, comme disparaitre pour cesser de lui faire du mal avec ma connerie.

\- Hey, Marie... Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?

Ma respiration est saccadée par les sanglots et la colère que je retiens. J’arrive à peine à lui répondre.

\- Il t’a proposé un verre drogué...  
\- Mais non ma Puce... C’était une blague... ! Ne t’en fais pas comme ça. Et puis je ne l’ai pas bu ce verre, regarde ! Je suis là, entière et avec tous mes souvenirs !  
\- Oui, mais il aurait pu être vraiment mauvais... Tu l’as dit toi-même, ce mec est pas fréquentable. Imagine si t’avais pas pensé à refuser ou alors, s’il s’était mis à te taper dessus, vexé que t’acceptes pas son truc ? Les gens bourrés sont cons...

Je sens les bras réconfortants de Léna enlacer mon corps tendu et, par-dessus son épaule, j’aperçois le regard inquiet d’Amélie. Elle a l’air de regretter d’avoir raconté cette histoire et moi, je m’en veux d’autant plus. Je ne suis pas fichue capable de me mettre de côté deux secondes pour ne pas pourrir l’ambiance. Je me sens misérable, lamentable et tout un tas d’autres adjectifs tout aussi glorieux.

°Lui non plus tu ne l’aimes pas.°

Mes pleurs redoublent à l’entente de cette phrase. Mes poings ne se serrent plus sur eux-mêmes, mais sur le haut de Léna. Je suis complètement dépassée par ces sentiments violents. J’ai l’impression de n’être plus qu’un cœur qu’on comprime encore et encore. J’entends vaguement Léna demander à Amélie si elle ça la dérange de rentrer toute seule et celle-ci répondre qu’il n’y a aucun problème, qu’elle comprend que Léna puisse avoir autre chose à faire que de la raccompagner.  
Le plus doucement possible, Léna nous guide à l’écart des passants qui ont commencé à s’arrêter autour de nous pour savoir ce qu’il se passe. Plus il y a de chuchotements, plus je me sens mal. J’attire l’attention alors que j’aurais voulu exactement le contraire.

\- Calme-toi Petite Marie. Respire doucement. Regarde, comme moi...

Aussitôt, elle prend de grandes inspirations et expire longuement l’air qu’elle a dans les poumons. Autant que faire se peut, j’essaie de la suivre et je calque ma respiration sur la sienne. Ce n’est pas facile parce que mes pleurs se sont transformés en sanglots et que je tremble de partout, mais j’essaie. Parce que je lui dois bien ça.  
Deux ou trois minutes s’écoulent avant que je ne me calme un peu. Il m’a paru que c’était des heures tant je suis vidée. Léna me prend la main, la porte à ses lèvres et me demande si ça va mieux.

\- Un peu... Je suis désolée...

Ma voix se brise à nouveau alors elle me reprend dans ses bras et me serre à m’en étouffer.

\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser... Explique-moi ce qu’il s’est passé.  
\- Je... J’ai eu peur. S’il t’était arrivé quelque chose ? S’il avait réussi à te faire boire cette merde et qu’il t’avait touchée... ?  
\- Il ne s’est rien passé Marie, alors ne t’inquiète plus. Je suis grande tu sais, je sais me défendre toute seule.

Je sais qu’elle dit cette phrase pour me réconforter, mais quelque part, ça me blesse un peu. Je me rends compte qu’effectivement, elle est grande et qu’elle n’a pas autant besoin de moi que ça. Mais je hoche la tête parce que lui dire ce genre de trucs, ce serait le summum. Même moi j’ai conscience du niveau de bêtise de cette façon de penser. Mais c’est plus fort que moi, je ne maitrise plus rien. Je suis l’esclave de ces sentiments qui m’envahissent.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, mes pleurs se calment enfin. J’ai les joues rougies de larmes et les yeux gonflés comme jamais. J’en ris, un peu blasée par la situation.

\- Alors ça, ça m’était encore jamais arrivé... C’est une grande première !

Elle rit aussi, même si je vois encore qu’elle est inquiète.

\- Tu as eu peur, c’est normal. Est-ce que tu veux que je conduise pour te ramener ?  
\- Non... Non, ça ira. Je ne veux pas t’embêter plus que ça. Ça va aller. Regarde, hop ! Plus rien !

D’un geste que je veux comique, j’essuie le reste de larmes qu’il y a sur mes joues et me frotte vite fait les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, et tes yeux gonflés, pouf y’a plus non plus ? Aller, laisse-moi te raccompagner. Ça ne me fera pas de mal de marcher un peu pour rentrer.  
\- Je suppose que quoi que je dise, tu ne flancheras pas ?  
\- Non ! Tout juste ! Et je vais même faire ça !

Sans que je n’aie le temps de voir quoique ce soit venir, je la vois fouiller dans mon sac et en sortir mes clés de voiture. Aussitôt, je crie « Au vol ! » et lui cours après alors qu’elle se dirige vers la voiture. En deux secondes, elle a déverrouillé les portières, ouvert le côté conducteur, posé ses fesses sur le siège et bouclé sa ceinture. Perplexe, je reste plantée devant sa portière avant d’éclater de rire et d’abdiquer. Je m’en vais m’asseoir du côté passager et elle démarre. Le voyage se fait tranquillement. Ni elle ni moi ne parlons. Je suis trop fatiguée pour le faire et elle semble me laisser me reposer.  
La tête contre la vitre, je sens mes yeux qui se ferment quand elle me secoue doucement le bras.

\- On est arrivé ma Puce. Tu veux que je reste dormir ce soir ?  
\- Non Léna... Je ne veux pas abuser de ton temps. Il faut que tu rentres chez toi et que tu te reposes. Ne t'en fais pas. Je te contacte si ça ne va pas.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Oui, promis. Juré, craché même, si tu veux !

Elle rit mais son air sérieux revient vite et je fronce les sourcils en me demandant pourquoi. Inévitablement, je stresse, mais je me calme quand je vois qu’elle caresse le plus tendrement possible ma joue et qu’elle s’approche pour m’embrasser. Je pose alors ma main sur la sienne et je savoure son baiser. Il est si doux que je pourrai me remettre à pleurer. Au bout de quelques secondes, on se sépare mais c’est pour mieux s’enlacer après être sorties de la voiture. Alors que mes bras enlacent sa taille, les siens serrent mes épaules. Elle caresse mes cheveux et me murmure à l’oreille qu’elle m’aime. Je ne peux m’empêcher d’être émue à nouveau et je lui réponds que moi aussi, en m’agrippant à ses épaules aussi fort que je le peux.

\- Aller, à demain alors, Petite Marie.  
\- A demain !

Elle tourne les talons et le sourire niais qui ornait mes lèvres se transforme en moue triste. J’aurais dû lui dire de rester mais je me sens déjà suffisamment coupable d’avoir abuser de sa patience pour lui demander ce genre de choses. Rapidement avant qu’elle ne se retourne et qu’elle me voit encore au bord des larmes, je récupère mes affaires dans la voiture, la ferme et entre dans mon immeuble. J’essaie d’essuyer les quelques larmes qui recommencent à couler mais elles ne veulent pas s’arrêter. Ce n’est qu’en fermant la porte de mon appartement derrière moi que je m’autorise à pleurer à nouveau. Je m’appuie contre l’entrée et m’oblige à respirer profondément, comme Léna m’a dit de faire toute à l’heure. Une minute passe, puis deux et je finis par me bouger. D’un seul mouvement, je quitte mes affaires, me dirige vers la salle de bain, enlève mes vêtements et me jette sous le jet d’eau chaude. Je me savonne rapidement, me rince, sors et me sèche. Mon pyjama n’est pas loin et je l’accueille sur ma peau avec plaisir. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux alors je vais pour manger quelque chose. J’ouvre le réfrigérateur mais rien ne me fait envie. Tant pis, ce soir, je ne mangerai pas. Ce n’est pas grave si je saute un repas de temps en temps.  
Comme il est encore tôt, je me pose devant la télévision et zappe d’une chaine à l’autre avant de tomber sur une émission quelconque. Je crois que ça parle d’éléphants. Ça me fait penser à ce lustre qu’on a vu cette après-midi.

Une heure plus tard, je me lève et vais me coucher. Moi qui pensais trouver le sommeil rapidement, je me suis trompée.

°Tu ne les aimes pas. Léo et Amélie. Ils vont te la prendre.°

\- C’est faux. Léna m’aime. Elle me l’a dit.

° Oui, mais ils sont mieux que toi. Léo est un garçon et Amélie est vraiment jolie.°

\- Oui mais... Elle me l’a dit.

°Et alors ? Elle les trouve mieux. Ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle ne t’aime pas. Elle t’aime juste moins qu’eux.°

\- C’est faux...

°Alors pourquoi tu réagis aussi fort ? Tu sais que non. Tu sais que j’ai raison.°

\- Non... C’est faux... ! Tu as tort ! Je réagis comme ça parce que ça fait partie de moi... Je suis entière... C’est Léna qui me l’a dit un jour...

°Si, tu vas la perdre. Et ça ne te plait pas. Tu l’es devenue.

\- C’est faux, faux... Faux !!

°J’ai raison. Tu es jalouse.°

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas jalouse !!!

Mon cri résonne dans la chambre. J’ai dû réveiller les voisins, mais ça m’est égal. Des sanglots me secouent le corps entier et ce n’est que plusieurs minutes plus tard, complètement à bout de force, que je trouve le sommeil.


	3. Il faut qu'on parle

_°J’ai raison. Tu es jalouse.°_

_\- Non ! Je ne suis pas jalouse !!!_

Le lendemain, à peine j’ouvre les yeux que la vérité de la veille me saute au visage. L’Inconnue a raison : je suis jalouse. C’est horrible. Vraiment et réellement horrible. Je ne veux pas être comme ça, à ne pas vouloir que ma copine aille voir telle ou telle personne. Je n’ai pas le droit de l’emprisonner comme je me suis rendue compte que j’aimerais le faire. Je ne veux pas devenir une garce qui lui envoie un message toutes les cinq minutes pour savoir ce qu’elle fait, avec qui et où. Je ne veux pas l’étouffer en lui imposant ça...  
Cette idée bien en tête, je me décide à me lever de mon lit. Il ne faut surtout pas que j’oublie cette résolution alors je me la répète tout le long du chemin qui mène à la salle de bain.

\- Pas jalouse chiante, pas jalouse chiante, pas jalouse chiante...

Arrivée devant mon miroir, je ne peux m’empêcher de soupirer. Mes yeux sont tellement gonflés qu’ils ne ressemblent plus qu’à deux fentes à peine assez larges pour qu’on aperçoive mes pupilles. L’extrémité extérieure de l’œil est rouge d’avoir été trop essuyée et mes joues portent encore les traces de mes larmes.

\- Pathétique...

°Oui. Je trouve aussi.°

\- Oh toi, recommence pas hein ! Casse-toi d’là !

Je m’énerve, mais ça n’y fait rien. L’Inconnue ne bouge pas de là où elle est, c’est-à-dire, adossée nonchalamment à l’encadrement de la porte. Si la nuit porte conseil, la mienne m’a donné celui de limiter l’impact de cette femme sur mon mental. Ça va faire cinq jours qu’elle est avec moi et malgré tout mon bon vouloir, elle ne part pas. Si je ne veux pas devenir folle à m’arracher les cheveux dans un coin de ma chambre, il vaut mieux que je relativise. Si ça se trouve, elle repartira comme elle est venue, sans prévenir.  
J’en rêve encore alors que je me dirige vers la cuisine. En ouvrant le réfrigérateur, je me souviens que je n’ai pas mangé la veille, alors même si je n’ai toujours envie de rien, je me force à avaler quelque chose. Sauter un repas du soir, c’est une chose, mais sauter aussi le petit-déjeuner du lendemain, c’en est une autre.

°Ca inquiéterait Léna et elle ferait bien plus attention à toi.°

Je l’ignore cordialement et attrape un yaourt.

°Si elle sait que tu ne manges que ça, elle viendra te réprimander et restera avec toi pour tous les repas, histoire d’être sûre que tu te nourris correctement.°

Aussitôt, je me relève de la chaise sur laquelle je venais de m’asseoir et vais chercher des céréales et un bol. Je vide mon yaourt et un quart du paquet dedans puis je mélange le tout. J’apporte ensuite une cuillère à ma bouche, mon regard plein de défi posé sur l’Inconnue.

\- Quelque chose à ajouter ?

Elle hausse les épaules et ne répond pas. Un sourire aux lèvres, je finis de déjeuner et retourne à la salle de bain. Il faut que j’arrange le chantier qu’est devenu mon visage. J’allume l’eau froide et m’asperge la figure, espérant faire dégonfler mes yeux et dérougir ma peau. Si cette manœuvre a le mérite de diminuer mes dégâts oculaires, en ce qui concerne la couleur de mes joues, ce n’est pas encore ça. Je suppose que ça passera dans la matinée et vais dans ma chambre pour m’habiller. On est dimanche, donc je fais encore moins attention que d’habitude et enfile un vieux sarouel ainsi qu’un débardeur tout simple. Parfois, je me dis que j’ai de la chance d’avoir quelqu’un comme Léna. Même si je m’habille comme un sac, elle ne me fait aucune remarque.

°Elle va se lasser, c’est sûr. Quand on voit comment Amélie s’habille... !°

La tête haute, je récupère mes affaires et sors de chez moi, bien décidée à aller faire un tour au parc d’à côté. Je suis sûre que prendre l’air me fera du bien et m’aérera la tête. C’est en arrivant à l’entrée de l’espace vert que je me souviens de mon téléphone portable. Aussitôt, je le récupère dans ma poche et regarde s’il y a quoique ce soit de nouveau. Même si j’en ai un tous les jours, je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire en voyant que Léna m’a envoyé un bonjour. Mais cette fois-ci, il n’est pas seul. Elle me demande si j’ai bien dormi et si tout s’est bien passé quand je me suis retrouvée seule. Je sais que j’ai promis de lui dire si jamais ça n’allait pas, mais je ne peux pas. Je n’ai pas le cœur à lui imposer une fois de plus mes caprices et mes états d’âme. Alors je lui cache un peu la vérité et lui explique que tout allait bien et que je me suis endormie rapidement parce que j’étais fatiguée.

Mes pas me font traverser le parc tandis que mon esprit dérive. Malgré moi, j’en reviens au sujet qui me préoccupe depuis le milieu de la semaine : ma toute nouvelle jalousie. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle est apparue comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Je ne me souviens pas d’avoir eu aussi mal que ces derniers jours. En tout cas, pas depuis que Léna et moi, c’est officiel. Avant, quand on n’était pas encore ensemble et que quelqu’un s’approchait d’un peu trop près, j’avais mal au cœur, mais c’était normal. Je n’avais pas conscience des sentiments qu’elle avait pour moi.

°Elle n’était pas encore à toi.°

\- Elle est pas à moi. C’est pas un objet.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par ce qu’Elle vient de dire. Léna n’est pas ma propriété. J’en suis consciente, même si comme pour l’histoire du « je suis grande, je sais me défendre », ça me fait mal au cœur. Mais je ne veux pas penser comme ça. C’est malsain de vouloir que les gens nous appartiennent.

°Pourtant, tu veux qu’elle ne soit qu’à toi. Ne me dis pas non, je le sais.°

\- Et comment tu peux être aussi sûre de ce que tu avances ? T’es pas dans ma tête à ce que je sa... Ouais, non... J’ai rien dit. J’avais oublié que tu lisais dans mes pensées.

Les gens que je croise me regardent de travers, mais ça m’est complètement égal. Je sais que ce n’est pas comme d’habitude et qu’ils ne m’agressent pas de leurs yeux à cause de mon style vestimentaire, mais tant pis. Je ne suis pas folle. Il y a juste une femme pour le moins surréaliste qui me dit des horreurs sur ce que je ne veux surtout pas penser. Le problème, c’est que toutes ces idées me traversent vraiment l’esprit. C’est horrible, juste horrible. Je me répète peut-être, mais je donnerai beaucoup pour que ce sentiment me quitte, que je puisse enfin redevenir comme avant toute cette histoire. Je sais qu’un jour, je n’arriverai plus à garder en moi tous ces affreux sentiments et qu’ils se déverseront sur Léna. Elle se rendra alors compte que je suis affreuse et égoïste. Que je suis jalouse...  
Mais je me pose quand même des questions. A chaque fois que j’ai entendu quelqu’un se plaindre de sa copine jalouse, la fille en question passait son temps à le harceler. Sauf que ce n’est pas l’envie que j’ai. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer clairement les choses mais c’est à peu près ça. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de savoir à tout instant ce que Léna fait. Et puis ce n’est pas en elle que je n’ai pas confiance. Je sais qu’elle ne me trompera pas. C’est plutôt en les autres que je ne crois pas. Je sais que jamais je n’irai vers quelqu’un qui est déjà en couple. Je ne suis pas de ce genre de personnes qui s’amusent à briser les relations, par pur égoïsme. Mais pas tout le monde n’est comme moi. Et si la personne en face de Léna est une de ces garces sans scrupule ? Je ne ferai jamais le poids.

°C’est vrai. Elle t’aime mais si la personne en face est entreprenante, qui sait ce qui peut arriver.°

\- Exactement... Je ne suis pas belle, ni particulièrement intelligente...

°Il y a des tas de personnes mieux que toi.°

\- Ca aussi c’est vrai. C’est sûr qu’il y a toujours mieux que soi, mais imaginons que Léna tombe sur une de ces personnes et qu’elle en tombe follement amoureuse ?

°Alors elle te laissera.°

\- Oui... Je me moque de ce qu’elle fait, tu sais... Je ne veux juste pas qu’elle me laisse... Je ne veux pas la perdre parce que j’ai un défaut que la personne mieux que moi n’aura pas.

Je sais que personne n’est parfait et que cette fameuse personne aura surement des défauts que je n’ai pas, mais bien sûr, en bonne pessimiste que je suis, je n’y pense pas. De toute façon, si j’y avais pensé, je me serai dit qu’ils auraient été moins graves que les miens.

Et dire qu’en début de matinée, j’étais à peu près joyeuse. J’ai même réussi à faire fermer son caquet à l’Inconnue. Comment ai-je pu passer d’une humeur normale à un état d’abattement pareil ? Alors c’est ça aussi être jalouse ? Prendre un ascenseur émotionnel et y rester toute la journée pour ne le quitter que la nuit, quand le sommeil se fait profond ? Si seulement je savais comment faire pour que la situation se stabilise à nouveau. Peut-être que je devrais lui en parler ?

\- Non. Elle va me détester et me quitter.

°Tu m’enlèves les mots de la bouche.°

Voilà plusieurs semaines maintenant que mes premières crises ont eues lieu. Depuis j’en ai fait d’autres, plus ou moins violentes, plus ou moins gérables, mais plus jamais devant Léna. Je ne veux plus qu’elle me voit dans des états pareils. A chaque fois, j’en hurle tellement j’ai mal. J’ai l’incroyable sensation qu’une main entre dans ma poitrine pour m’y serrer le cœur jusqu’à ce qu’il soit au bord de l’explosion.  
Pour le moment, je n’ai pas trouvé le moyen de m’apaiser quand l’Autre se pointe pour me dire toutes ces choses. Mais je me dis que ça n’a pas d’importance, tant que ça ne se voit pas en public. Quand Amélie est avec nous, que je sens la colère et la douleur monter en moi, je serre les dents, je me secoue mentalement en essayant de me convaincre que ce n’est rien. Sur le moment, ça fonctionne plutôt bien. J’arrive à ne plus y penser et même à apprécier la blonde. Ce n’est qu’une fois chez moi que l’Autre rapplique.  
Une fois, ça s’est tellement mal passé que j’en ai jeté des objets à travers l’appartement. Mes mains avaient cette envie, ce besoin d’extérioriser ce mal-être. Mes bras aussi. Les voisins ont dû me prendre pour une folle, mais je ne gérais plus rien du tout. Mon corps ne faisait que suivre mon cœur, comme si la partie raisonnable de moi avait abandonné le navire. Parfois, je me dis qu’heureusement, Léna ne pense pas à me suivre dans ces cas-là. Je me plais à penser qu’elle ne voit pas quand ça va mal comme ça. Quelque part, ça me rassure parce qu’au moins, je ne l’accapare pas avec mes problèmes, mais ça donne aussi de quoi critiquer à l’Autre. Quand j’arrive chez moi et que je ferme la porte, au bout de deux minutes, elle me lance des « Elle n’est encore pas venue » et j’ai beau lui répondre que je n’attends pas qu’elle voit en moi et qu’elle reste pour me consoler, elle me répète inlassablement cette phrase, si bien que je finis par y croire. Croire que je n’attends que ça d’elle, qu’elle ne s’occupe que de moi, qu’elle ne vive que pour moi, qu’elle ne pense qu’à moi. Je me souviens de cette fois où j’avais discuté relativement calmement avec Elle.

°Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais d’elle ?° m’avait-elle demandé.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment...

°Bien sûr que tu le sais.°

Mon esprit tournait à toute vitesse. J’avais des images de moi, recroquevillée autour d’une toute petite Léna ou la photo d’une petite boite dans laquelle il y aurait eu la même Léna et que j’aurais placée au fond de moi, au fond de mon cœur. C’était cette image-là qui m’avait le plus interpelée.

\- Je voudrais... La garder tout au fond de mon cœur, dans une petite boite, qu’elle ne soit qu’à moi, que personne ne la voit... Pour que personne ne sache à quel point elle est extraordinaire...

J’avais mis quelques secondes à continuer.

\- Pour que personne n’ait l’envie de me la prendre...

Jusqu’à présent, je m’étais sentie minable de penser à ce genre de choses, mais cette nouvelle façon de voir ma jalousie, ma possessivité -nouveau mot de mon vocabulaire- me paraissait moins lamentable et critiquable. Ca restait de l’exclusivité, mais c’était plus acceptable pour moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, tout à coup, je détestais moins ce sentiment. Peut-être que l’imaginer comme ça le rendait plus humain, moins invivable pour l’autre personne -Léna en l’occurrence-.

Quelques jours après cette révélation, je m’étais mis en tête de poser une définition exacte sur ce que je ressentais. J’avais cherché dans un dictionnaire au mot « Jalousie » et trouvé deux sens : « dépit envieux ressenti à la vue des avantages d’autrui » et « sentiment fondé sur le désir de posséder la personne aimée et sur la crainte de la perdre au profit d’un rival ». Je me souviens avoir eu cette impression fabuleuse que quelqu’un comprenait ce que je ressentais, surtout quand mes yeux avaient lu la petite phrase d’exemple « Etre torturé par la jalousie ». Ce n’était qu’un dictionnaire, mais je l’aurais embrassé tant j’étais contente. Cette seconde définition avait su expliquer en une vingtaine de mots ce que je ressentais depuis des semaines. Certes, ça restait de la jalousie, mais pas au sens où la plupart des gens l’entendaient.

Aujourd’hui, je me sens un peu mieux. Jalousie -puisque je sais, autant appeler un chat « un chat »- est toujours là, à me lacérer les entrailles quand Léna et Amélie sont proches, mais au moins, je ne suis plus dans le flou. De plus en plus, j’essaie de vivre avec. Cette après-midi, on a rendez-vous au lac d’à côté. Il y aura Léna, Amélie et moi, puisque nous sommes devenues le trio infernal. Je sens déjà les problèmes arriver. Je n’y suis même pas que j’enrage. Et pourtant, comme à mon habitude, pour préserver mon couple, je ne dis et ne dirai rien. Même si imaginer Léna et Amélie se chamailler ensemble dans l’eau, en maillot de bain, me donne envie de vomir. Même si les imaginer discuter en se dorant la pilule au soleil me donne envie de hurler.

Alors qu’il est l’heure pour moi d’y aller, je me rends compte que j’ai passé la matinée à tourner et retourner des scenarii dans ma tête. Je suis donc déjà passablement énervée. Je n’essaie de me calmer que quand j’aperçois le lac qui se dessine au bout de la route. Les filles doivent être arrivées avant moi et si je commence la sortie en faisant la gueule, je pense que ce n’est même pas la peine que je reste avec elles. Je respire donc avec le ventre pendant les quelques secondes qui me sépare des filles. Finalement, je descends de ma voiture, un rictus à demi forcé sur le visage. Léna s’approche de moi avec un grand sourire alors je la serre fort dans mes bras, le cœur un peu plus léger. Je fais ensuite la bise à Amélie et c’est ensemble que nous cherchons un coin pour nous installer.  
A peine nos serviettes posées au sol, on se déshabille pour nous mettre à l’aise. C’est à ce moment-là que mon enfer commence. Le corps de la blonde est parfait : petites jambes fines, pas de culotte de cheval, ventre plat et j’en passe. Certes, elle n’a pas beaucoup de poitrine, mais avec un corps pareil, ce n’est qu’un détail. Le plus discrètement possible, je baisse le regard sur mes cuisses qui ne sont pas énormes mais qui comparées à celles d’Amélie paraissent obèses et sur mon ventre qui, sans être gros, est loin d’être aussi plat que le sien.

°Elle est bien foutue.°

Je secoue la tête pour l’ignorer. Ça n’a jamais été dans mes habitudes de complexer physiquement par rapport aux autres filles de mon entourage et j’ai décidé que ça ne commencerait pas maintenant. D’un coup d’œil, j’aperçois Léna, toujours aussi belle. Il y a des gens qui, habillés ou non, sont beaux : Léna en est.

\- Vous voulez aller vous baigner tout de suite ou pas ? Demande Amélie, me tirant de ma contemplation.  
\- Je sais pas trop, il est encore tôt non ? Répond Léna.  
\- Pour ma part, je vais attendre de digérer un peu. J’aime pas me baigner tout de suite après manger, surtout quand l’eau est froide.

Je suis une petite nature, oui, et alors ? En riant, Léna me tapote le ventre.

\- C’est vrai qu’il ne faut pas trop le brusquer lui hein !  
\- Oh ça va hein ! Au pire, c’est toi qui me tiendras les cheveux si je suis malade !

Son rire est contagieux, alors je le partage, jusqu’à ce que je L’entende encore.

°Elle s’occuperait de toi au moins, ce serait un mal pour un bien.°

*Elle s’occupe déjà très bien de moi. Je n’ai pas besoin de plus.*

°C’est faux. Tu l’as dit toi-même. La boite, la boite...°

Un long silence se fait dans ma tête. Je déteste quand elle a raison. Je déteste me rendre compte que les mots qui sortent de sa bouche sont ceux que j’ai, un jour, consciemment ou non, formulés.

*... Mais ce n’est pas comme si j’étais capable de mettre cette idée en application...*

°Un point pour toi. De toute façon, elle te quitterait si tu te laissais aller, à lui parler comme à tes envies d’ailleurs.°

Dans un soupir, je baisse la tête. Et dire qu’au début, au tout début, j’arrivais à L’ignorer. Maintenant, je fais carrément la conversation avec cette femme qui a décidé de ne plus me lâcher. Je ne sursaute même plus quand j’entends sa voix dans ma tête. C’est un regard interrogateur qui me sort de mes pensées. Léna m’observe un sourire mi-inquiet, mi-amusé sur le visage.

\- Ça va Petite Marie ?  
\- Ah ! Oui, pardon. J’étais partie loin.  
\- Loin comment ? me demande-t-elle, rassurée.  
\- Loin genre... Loiiiiin !

Je lève une main vers l’horizon et plisse les yeux pour donner à mon visage une expression tragique, théâtrale. J’ai remarqué que l’humour était une bonne manière de détourner l’attention de Léna. J’ai bien conscience de noyer le poisson, mais ça fonctionne alors je continue. J’essaie de me convaincre qu’elle ne voit pas mes absences -mes conversations de folle à lier-, qu’elle croit à mes sketchs, mais plus le temps passe, plus je remarque cette lueur dans ses yeux. On n’en a pas parlé, mais même si elle agit toujours de la même manière avec moi, j’ai l’impression que quelque chose a changé. C’est certainement moi qui ai changé d’ailleurs. Je culpabilise. Et pourtant, ce n’est pas faute d’essayer de cacher tout ça. Je passe, pour ainsi dire, toutes mes journées à serrer les dents, à sourire pour ne rien montrer, mais il faut croire que ce n’est pas assez.  
Alors que Léna rit de ma bêtise, je me joints à elle, du mieux que je peux. Amélie sourit aussi et on se lance dans une de ces discussions dont nous avons l’habitude. On parle des quelques soirées qu’elles organisent et auxquelles je ne vais pas. J’explique toujours que je suis trop fatiguée. Ce n’est pas totalement faux puisque ma jalousie vient même me faire souffrir en rêve, mais c’est surtout que je ne veux pas l’alimenter plus que nécessaire. Si je les accompagne, elles et leur groupe d’amis, pour rester dans un coin à ruminer, ce n’est pas la peine. De plus, je ne suis pas du genre à me déhancher sur la piste de dance et si je le faisais, j’aurais l’impression de me forcer pour garder un œil sur toutes ces personnes qui entourent la fille que j’aime. Autant rester chez moi, à tourner et retourner les choses certes, mais seule et sans que personne n’ait à subir ma mauvaise humeur.  
Le sujet arrive rapidement sur les derniers films sortis au cinéma. Il y en a des bons pendant l’été. Il faut croire que les réalisateurs prévoient leur planning en fonction de ça, pour que tous les films intéressants ou attendus sortent au même moment. C’est d’ailleurs la remarque que fait Amélie.

\- Cela dit, c’est logique. Plus grand monde ne travaille, le gens ont donc le temps d’aller au ciné. Explique Léna.

D’un mouvement de tête, j’approuve ses dires. Se faisant, je remarque qu’on est presqu’entièrement au soleil. Alors que mes yeux parcourent notre trio, la peau de plus en plus rouge d’Amélie m’interpelle.

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu’on migre à l’ombre ? Amélie est en train de rôtir.

Aussitôt, celle-ci pose ses mains sur ses épaules et se rend compte qu’en effet, elle est brulante. On en rit toutes les trois mais pour ma part, je m’arrête bien vite quand Léna propose de lui tartiner le dos de crème solaire. Ça n’a strictement rien d’amoureux, ce n’est qu’un coup de main qu’elle lui donne. Physiquement, il n’est franchement pas aisé de s’appliquer une protection sur cette partie du corps mais c’est plus fort que moi : mon ventre et mon cœur se serrent à m’en faire mal.  
Aussitôt, je me lève et me dirige vers l’eau du lac.

\- Je vais me rafraichir.

Mon ton est plus sec que je l’aurais voulu. Certainement que si je m’étais retournée, j’aurais vu le regard coupable d’Amélie et celui blessé de Léna. Mais quelque part, il vaut mieux que je n’assiste pas à ça. Je m’en serais faite vomir toute seule, me dégoutant de moi-même. Cependant, ni l’une ni l’autre ne montre quoique ce soit et toutes les deux me répondent qu’elles me rejoindront quand la blonde sera protégée correctement.  
Ce n’est que quand mes pieds touchent l’eau froide que je m’autorise un peu de laissé-allé. Mes yeux se ferment douloureusement et des larmes perlent au coin de mes paupières. Plus je m’enfonce dans le lac, plus elles montent mais je ne dois surtout pas pleurer, juste lâcher un peu de lest à cette douleur innommable. Si je ne le fais pas, je vais exploser et on le regrettera toutes les trois.  
Quand l’eau m’arrive à mi-genoux, j’inspire profondément pour retrouver mon calme et fais mine de me mouiller la nuque. J’en profite pour me rincer le visage. Deux secondes après, je sens une main sur mon épaule et je remercie toutes les divinités du ciel pour m’avoir laissé le temps de me reprendre. D’un mouvement que je veux souple, je me retourne et souris à Léna. Son regard est habité par l’inquiétude, mais je la balaye d’un baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors qu’Amélie finit de se mettre de la crème sur les jambes, Léna profite de ce petit moment pour m’enlacer tendrement et moi, je fonds. Pas en larmes, non. Je fonds juste d’amour, pour elle. Mes bras l’enserrent aussi fort que ce que je peux l’aimer et mon visage vient se nicher dans le creux de son cou. Je ne le vois pas, mais j’entends son sourire. C’est vrai qu’elle aime bien quand je fais ça, elle m’a souvent dit qu’elle trouvait ça adorable. Ça me fait sourire à mon tour. J’entends Amélie entrer dans l’eau alors j’embrasse la peau à ma portée et me détache de Léna.

\- Elle est plus froide que ce que je pensais ! Lance la blonde.

Je ris en lui répondant que j’ai eu raison d’attendre un peu.

\- Imaginez deux secondes qu’on se soit baigné avec une telle température, tout de suite après avoir mangé ?  
\- C’est vrai que ça aurait pu poser problème... Concède Léna.  
\- Non, ça n’aurait pas « pu » poser problème, ça « aurait » posé problème. C’est une certitude !

Les deux amies se moquent gentiment de moi et ça me fait un peu oublier ce qu’il vient de se passer. Pour autant, la douleur est toujours présente. Même la main de Léna dans la mienne ne suffit pas à la faire disparaitre totalement. C’est comme une blessure physique. Ça fait mal quand elle se crée mais la souffrance reste encore longtemps après, même avec un pansement.  
Un silence s’installe pendant qu’on profite du soleil contre notre peau et de la fraicheur de l’eau à nos pieds. Tout est tellement calme que je sursaute quand, d’un coup, Amélie s’écrie.

\- Oh, et si on allait au cinéma après ?  
\- C’est la discussion de toute à l’heure qui t’a inspirée ? Lui demande Léna en riant.  
\- Tu voudrais aller voir quoi ? Dis-je.

Elle toussote avant de baisser les yeux, rougissante.

\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée...

Elle a l’air tellement gêné qu’on ne peut qu’en rire. Elle triture ses doigts et se dandine, tentant de faire taire nos moqueries, mais c’est peine perdue. Vaincue, elle finit par proposer qu’on s’y rende et qu’on choisisse sur place. Léna et mois approuvons.

La suite de l’après-midi se passe plus ou moins sans encombre. On a discuté et beaucoup rit. J’ai dû serrer les dents quelques fois, mais rien de comparable à cette histoire de crème solaire. La preuve : Elle n’est pas revenue. Le moment de quitter les lieux arrive plus rapidement que prévu et c’est en rejoignant nos serviettes qu’on se rend compte de l’heure.

\- Heureusement qu’ils lancent des films jusque tard ! S’exclame Léna alors qu’on range nos affaires.  
\- Quelqu’un a pensé qu’il fallait aussi qu’on mange quelque chose ? Dis-je en entendant mon ventre gargouiller.

Se baigner, c’est bien joli, mais ça donne sacrément faim. A l’unanimité, on décide de prendre quelque chose sur la route et de le manger dans la voiture. Les filles sont arrivées en bus, on peut donc toutes repartir avec mon véhicule sans rien laisser derrière nous. En chemin, on discute encore, de tout et de rien mais surtout du film qu’on va voir. Les deux amies essayent de se souvenir de ceux qui sortent ces derniers temps tandis que je me concentre sur la route.  
Ce n’est qu’une demi-heure plus tard qu’on arrive devant le cinéma. Nos ventres sont pleins puisqu’à peine sorties du parking du lac, on a trouvé une boulangerie. C’est donc de bonne humeur qu’on entre dans le bâtiment. La queue devant les guichets n’est pas bien longue, ça nous rassure vu l’heure à laquelle on est arrivé.  
Finalement, on opte pour un film d’action basique mais qui a le mérite d’avoir une bonne bande annonce. De toute façon, Léna comme Amélie ou moi savons qu’on n’est pas là pour voir le film du siècle mais plus pour terminer correctement notre après-midi. Nos billets en main, Léna et moi on se dirige vers la salle pour réserver les places alors que la petite blonde s’arrête deux minutes pour acheter du pop-corn. Je profite de cette petite intimité pour câliner Léna. On est en train de s’embrasser quand Amélie revient.

\- He les amoureuses, c’est pas un film romantique qu’on va voir !

Son rire se fait léger dans la salle tandis que j’essaie de sourire. Elle a raison, mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’on n’a pas le droit à un petit moment de tendresse. La colère pointe le bout de son nez, mais je décide de l’ignorer. Elle n’a rien à faire là, surtout pour un détail pareil. Je sais qu’Amélie ne pensait pas à mal, qu’elle a juste voulu nous charrier sur notre couple.

°Mais peut-être qu’elle est jalouse, elle aussi. De votre relation.°

D’un mouvement de la main, je chasse cette voix qui m’insupporte et je me concentre sur les bandes annonces qui se lancent. Je sens la main de Léna se glisser jusqu’à la mienne et enserrer mes doigts. Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire niaisement et de lui rendre son étreinte. D’une oreille, j’entends que les deux amies prévoient de revenir voir tel ou tel film qui leur parait intéressant.

°Ces deux-là dans une salle sombre... Un accident est si vite arrivé...°

Je me courbe un peu en avant, mes yeux se ferment fort et, malheureusement, mes doigts en font de même sur la main de Léna. Je sens son regard sur moi, interrogateur.

\- Je suis un peu fatiguée. Je reposais mes yeux ! Dis-je à voix basse, un sourire forcé, mais que j’espère naturel, sur le visage.

Ses lèvres viennent se poser sur ma joue pour toute réponse et le film commence. Les minutes s’écoulent, silencieuses si l’on omet les images qui passent sur l’écran. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi, ni quand exactement, mais j’ai une drôle d’angoisse qui se faufile jusqu’à mon cœur. Sans même que je ne puisse le contrôler, mon cerveau m’envoie les images de cette après-midi, au lac, de cette crème solaire. Je ré-entends encore et encore cette phrase : « Je peux t’en mettre sur le dos si tu veux. ». Cette fois, c’est en arrière que ma tête bascule. J’essaie de garder mes yeux sur le film, mais ils finissent par se fermer, pour ne pas laisser couler ces larmes qui perlent en leur bord. Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, mes mains se serrent mais cette fois, je me force à ne faire bouger que celle qui ne tient pas Léna.

°Regarde, elles se donnent du pop-corn.°

Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais j’entends ces crépitement. J’ouvre les yeux et je me rends compte qu’Elle a raison. Amélie est en train de tendre son pot à Léna et celle-ci se sert dedans. Ça n’a rien de grave, en soi, mais la seconde suivante, la blonde récupère la main de ma copine et y glisse une bonne poignée de friandises, en riant qu’elle ne devrait pas se gêner avec elle. Cette fois, je ne peux retenir la goutte qui coule le long de ma joue. Cette scène paraitrait anodine à n’importe qui. Le premier qui passerait par-là verrait deux amies partager des confiseries au cinéma, mais moi, c’est différent. C’est une accumulation de tout un tas de choses, de cette apres-midi, des jours d’avant, de la fatigue, de mes journées à me torturer l’esprit, d’Elle qui, dans ces moments-là, m’enfonce encore plus loin. Je n’en peux plus : je craque. Rien ne doit transparaitre mais je ne me gère plus. Alors que je lutte pour ne pas faire bouger mes doigts, c’est mon corps tout entier qui se met à trembler. Au début, ce ne sont que des soubresauts, mais plus je les retiens, plus ils s’amplifient, si bien que Léna finit par le remarquer.

\- Marie, qu’est-ce que... Hey, qu’est-ce que tu as ?!

Sa voix est basse mais je sens son inquiétude.

°Tu as réussi, regarde ! Elle ne s’occupe plus de l’autre !°

Mes pleurs redoublent alors même que j’essaie de lui dire que tout va bien. Je n’y arrive pas, à peine j’ouvre la bouche pour inspirer que ma gorge se serre dans un couinement ridicule. Finalement, je parviens à dire ces quelques mots.

\- Je peux pas, je peux pas, je peux pas... Je reviens...

Aussitôt, je me lève et le plus rapidement possible, je sors de la salle. Je prie intérieurement pour ne pas entendre de pas qui me suivent mais à mon plus grand désarroi, ils se rapprochent.

\- Marie, attends ! Qu’est-ce que tu as ?

°Ha, ha ! Elle te suit ! Regarde !!°

Sa voix est hystérique dans ma tête et je tuerai pour qu’elle se taise. Oui, elle me suit, mais ça ne me fait pas plaisir : j’ai échoué. Pourtant, j’avais réussi à me cacher jusqu’à présent, à lui cacher cette partie de moi, mais il faut croire que je suis arrivée au bout de mes capacités.

\- Laisse-moi Léna, ça va...

Mes pas m’ont guidée jusqu’aux toilettes et même si je ne me suis pas enfermée dans une cabine, je lui tourne désespérément le dos.

\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Marie ! Tu pleures !

Mes épaules trahissent mon sursaut. Je n’aime pas quand elle parle comme ça, je sais ce que ça signifie. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire : elle panique.

\- C’est... J-je suis juste fatiguée... Je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps...  
\- Marie... Petite Marie... Ne me mens pas... La fatigue, ça ne fait pas éclater les gens en sanglots devant un film d’action...

Je sens son sourire dans sa voix. Je me sens tellement lamentable que non pas me calmer, mes sanglots redoublent et les mots sortent tout seul.

\- Je suis désolée Léna, tellement désolée... J’y arrive plus, j’en peux plus, ça me fait tellement mal...  
\- Mais... De quoi tu parles... ?

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule et me force à me retourner. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas qu’elle me voit comme ça, les yeux rouges et la goutte au nez, mais elle ne me laisse plus le choix. Ses yeux cherchent les miens alors que je fuis son regard. La honte d’avoir cédé me submerge et la panique s’empare de moi quand j’entends ces quelques mots.

\- Il faut qu’on parle, Marie.


	4. Chapter 4

_[...] la panique s’empare de moi quand j’entends ces quelques mots._

_\- Il faut qu’on parle, Marie._

C’est la bouche sèche et la gorge on ne peut plus serrée que je suis Léna jusqu’à la salle du film, puis jusqu’à nos place. Elle m’a dit qu’on en discuterait après la séance parce que ce n’est pas correct de planter Amélie en plein milieu de la sortie. Sa main serre la mienne et ce doit être bon signe, mais mon cerveau a abandonné le navire. Pour moi, je n’ai que cette phrase qui se répète inlassablement dans ma tête.

°C’est le genre de phrase qui n’augure rien de bon, tu le sais ?°

Silencieusement, je hoche la tête. Oui, je le sais. Dans les films ou même dans les histoires des autres, un « Il faut qu’on parle », c’est mauvais, très mauvais. Je sens la rupture arriver. Rien qu’à cette pensée, mes mains tremblent et les doigts de Léna se resserrent un peu plus. J’en fais abstraction. Je ne veux pas souffrir, même si je souffre déjà plus que ce que je pensais possible. Mon cœur n’a jamais été aussi compressé, je crois que la main qui vient de s’enfouir dans ma poitrine n’est pas prête d’en sortir. Je dois d’ailleurs me contrôler pour ne pas me mettre à haleter ou carrément à hyper-ventiler.

La fin du film, je ne la vois pas. J’ai l’impression de m’être créer une bulle dans laquelle j’évolue, loin de tout et surtout loin de ce qui m’attend. Tout est silencieux autour de moi, comme vide. Je ne suis plus vraiment là, si bien qu’il faut que Léna me demande, quand elle voit que je ne bouge pas devant la portière, si je me sens de conduire pour nous ramener chez moi ou si elle doit prendre le volant. Toujours sans décrocher un mot -à coup sûr que je me remettrais à hurler ou pleurer, ou les deux-, j’acquiesce mais elle ne prend finalement pas mon avis en compte et me guide jusqu’au siège passager. Je m’y attache, plus par habitude qu’en y pensant vraiment, et nous voilà en route pour mon appartement.  
Plus les minutes qui nous séparent de cette discussion s’effilent, plus je sens l’angoisse monter. La bulle se fissure jusqu’à voler en éclat quand je dois sortir les clés de l’immeuble. Tout à coup, une dizaine de bruits parviennent à mes oreilles et je dois lutter pour ne pas laisser sortir mon angoisse. J’ai l’impression de passer mon temps à lutter, contre moi, mes sentiments, mes envies, mes pensées. C’est tellement épuisant que je donnerai beaucoup pour que tout s’arrête, que je puisse juste me reposer et vivre mon couple -qui ne sera bientôt plus d’ailleurs- normalement.

Finalement, après plusieurs secondes à essayer de viser la serrure, le battant s’ouvre et on monte jusqu’à chez moi. Là aussi, je mets un certain temps à déverrouiller la porte. Je fais les premiers pas dans l’appartement et alors que je pose toutes mes affaires sur la table du petit salon, j’entends Léna qui ferme derrière elle. Je ne peux m’empêcher de déglutir comme si j’étais en danger et une part de moi s’énerve de ça. Je me trouve plutôt lamentable -pour ne pas changer- de réagir ainsi. Au pire, ce n’est qu’une rupture, je survivrai... Ou peut-être pas. Surement qu’au final, si, dans quelques mois ou quelques années, mais à quel prix ? Je l’aime tellement que je ne saurais trouver les mots exacts pour définir mes sentiments.  
C’est une main sur mon épaule, dans mon dos, et une petite phrase qui me sort de mes pensées.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Marie ?

Le « petite » a disparu. Ça m’angoisse. Même si son ton est doux. Je hausse les épaules et lui réponds.

\- Rien...

Je ne peux guère dire plus, étant donné qu’à peine cette syllabe prononcée, ma voix se casse. J’essaye de reprendre le pas sur mes émotions, j’avale ma salive pour desserrer ma gorge, j’inspire profondément pour me calmer. Mais Léna tire doucement sur mon bras pour me retourner et quand mes yeux rencontrent les siens, ma poitrine se vide de tout son air et les larmes retournent à l’assaut de mes joues.

\- J’en sais rien Léna, j’en sais rien... !

°Si tu sais. Dis le lui. Perdu pour perdu, autant vider ton sac.°

Elle a raison, mais je ne peux pas m’y résoudre. Je ne peux décidemment pas lui expliquer tout ça, je ne peux pas provoquer cette rupture. J’aurais l’impression d’avoir rompu alors que je ne le veux pas. Ça doit être une des choses que je veux à tout prix éviter : cette séparation. Alors je me tais et je serre les dents pour m’empêcher de parler. Parce que oui, je la sens cette vérité qui pousse pour sortir. Sauf que je refuse. Je pars donc faire le tour de la pièce pour tenter à nouveau de me calmer et surtout pour ne plus voir les yeux inquisiteurs de Léna. Tout en elle me crie de lui expliquer, qu’elle ne comprend pas et que la lumière ne peut pas se faire dans ses pensées sans les informations que je détiens.

\- Je sais pas... Je te promets que j’en sais rien.  
\- Tu mens... Tu ne peux pas ne pas savoir alors que tu es dans cet état... ! Regarde-toi, tu trembles des pieds à la tête !

Et voilà qu’elle aussi panique. Effectivement, mes mains, ainsi que mon corps tout entier tremblaient, mais ce n’est plus comparable maintenant que je vois dans quel état je mets la fille que j’aime. Je crois que je vais m’effondrer.

\- Je suis désolée Léna... Je suis tellement... Je ne s... Je peux pas te dire... Je peux pas...

°Oh ! Je viens d’avoir une idée ! Imagine que tu le lui dis et qu’elle décide de laisser tomber Amélie ou toutes ces autres personnes que t’aimes pas ?!°

Cette fois, mes mains viennent se plaquer sur mes tempes. Cette garce ne m’aide pas à réfléchir ni même à ne serait-ce que me calmer. J’en ai tellement, tellement marre. Mes pas résonnent dans l’air, je martèle le sol de mes pieds nus et puis bientôt, plus rien. Les doigts de Léna attrapent mes poignets, tirent dessus pour les enlever de sur ma tête et ses yeux se plongent dans les miens. Ma respiration se coupe. Une de ses mains vient se poser sur ma joue, caresse doucement, presque tendrement, ma peau et mes larmes coulent sans discontinuer.

\- Explique-moi. Tu peux tout me dire Marie, on s’est toujours tout dit. Tu le sais hein ? Que jamais je ne te jugerai sur quoique ce soit ?  
\- Mais tu vas me détester...

Mes pleurs redoublent, même si ses mots me mettent un peu de baume au cœur. J’ai tellement peur de la perdre que je n’arrive plus à être logique. C’est comme si mon bon sens avait laissé tomber, m’avait laissée tomber.

\- Mais non Petite Marie ! Jamais je ne te détesterais ! Il faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose de vraiment grave pour que j’en arrive là et encore, certainement que je chercherais à comprendre avant de prendre ma décision. Confie-toi à moi Marie, je souffre de te voir comme ça...

L’espoir s’insinue en moi. Peut-être avais-je tort ? Peut-être ne va-t-elle pas me laisser parce que je suis jalouse et possessive ? J’hésite quelques secondes. Je baisse les yeux et triture mon haut avec ma main de libre puis je me lance.

\- Je... Tu sais quand, par exemple, Amélie et toi, vous rigolez beaucoup, ou vous racontez des trucs que vous faites à des soirées, tout ça ?

Doucement, elle hoche la tête alors je continue, tout en prenant soin de bien choisir mes mots.

\- Je suis contente pour vous tu sais, vous vous amusez c’est vraiment super. Mais... Ça me fait mal... ? En quelque sorte. Je sais que c’est moi qui suis fatiguée et qui ne vous accompagne pas, pour reprendre l’exemple des soirées, mais tu sais, je suis sûre que tu ne supporterais pas de m’avoir avec toi dans ces moments-là...  
\- Pourquoi ?

Son ton est calme, posé, elle cherche à en savoir plus pour comprendre.

\- Parce que je passerai mon temps dans mon coin à ruminer contre tout le monde... !  
\- Pourquoi ?

°Dis-lui directement que tu es jalouse !°

\- Parce qu’il y a cette petite voix en moi, qui me dit des choses horribles, des choses que je ne veux pas entendre mais qui sont là quand même. Des choses qui me font peur...

Mes larmes ne coulent presque plus et il ne reste sur mes joues que les anciennes. La main que Léna avait mise sur ma joue ne bouge pas mais son pouce caresse ma peau. Je sais que je peux continuer à lui parler et pourtant, c’est difficile. J’approche de la vérité et j’ai tellement peur de la dégouter que ça me paralyse.

\- Je sais qu’elle a faux, mais tu me connais, j’arrive pas à ne pas croire les mauvaises choses qu’on me dit. Et même si je lutte pour qu’elle se taise, quand je rentre chez moi, ou qu’il se fait tard, avec la fatigue, mes défenses tombent et elle en profite pour revenir à l’assaut. Alors je me dis qu’elle a raison, que je suis une mauvaise personne, égoïste et méchante... Qui ne te mérite pas...

Je vois dans ses yeux que la lumière se fait et je ne peux m’empêcher de fermer les miens, encore et toujours de peur.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle te dit cette voix ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je nie de la tête, lui faisant comprendre que je ne veux pas le lui dire. J’espère qu’elle comprend que c’est uniquement parce que j’en ai honte et non pas parce que j’ai décidé de faire ma tête de mule. Alors elle récupère la main qu’elle avait posée sur mon visage, glisse l’autre de mon poignet à ma paume et me tire. Elle me guide jusqu’au canapé sur lequel elle s’assoit et m’invite à faire de même. Pour qu’on puisse être l’une en face de l’autre, on s’est installée avec une jambe dehors et l’autre repliée en tailleur. Sa main n’a toujours pas lâché la mienne et l’autre vient récupère ma seconde. Ses doigts s’entrelacent aux miens et j’en frissonne, parce que par ce geste, elle me fait comprendre que je peux continuer, que je peux lui dire ce que l’autre me souffle à l’oreille. Alors j’inspire et je me jette à l’eau.

\- Une fois, elle m’a dit qu’Amélie allait te prendre à moi... Ou cette fois où vous avez rigolé parce que Léo t’avait invitée, bah elle m’a dit que lui aussi allait te prendre à moi. Que j’allais te perdre parce que tu les aimerais plus que moi, qu’ils seraient mieux que moi et que tu allais tomber amoureuse d’eux...

Les mots sont tous sortis d’un coup, sans même que j’y réfléchisse et j’en rougis de honte. Mes mains deviennent moites et mes yeux se baissent. Je voudrais pouvoir me cacher dans un tout petit trou et y rester pour toujours pour qu’on m’oublie. Je ne vois d’ailleurs pas le petit sourire attendrit qui étire les lèvres de Léna. Par contre, je sens sa main quitter la mienne, attraper mon menton et le soulever. Et puis je sens aussi le baiser qu’elle me donne, les frissons que ça me provoque et les larmes qui remontent mouiller mes cils. Je n’ai envie que de la remercier d’être aussi gentille, d’être celle qu’elle est. Mais comme ma gorge est bien trop serrée pour qu’un mot puisse en sortir, je la serre dans mes bras et répond à son baiser. À un moment donné, je me détache un peu d’elle pour mieux m’en rapproche et nicher mon visage dans son cou. Je sens son rire plus que je l’entends.

\- Ce n’est pas grave tout ça Petite Marie ! Mais il ne faut pas le garder pour toi... !

Ses mains font de petits cercles dans mon dos tandis que je lui réponds, toujours cachée et blottie contre elle.

\- Vouloir enfermer la personne qu’on aime pour la garder près de soi, c’est pas « pas grave » je trouve...  
\- Je dis pas que c’est très sain... ! Mais ce n’est pas catastrophique. Tu aurais dû m’en parler avant. Tu t’es montée la tête toute seule alors que j’aurais pu te rassurer avant qu’on en arrive à des extrémités pareilles.

Si le début de sa réponse était plein de rire, la fin est bien plus sérieuse. Elle a sûrement raison, mais je suis certaine que si c’était à refaire, j’agirai de la même manière. Je me dis que si là, elle réagit bien, peut-être qu’un autre jour où elle aura moins de patience, où elle sera un peu plus fatiguée, elle ne sera pas aussi clémente, et je la comprendrai. Moi-même j’aurais envie de me foutre dehors.

\- Tu me promets de m’en parler si elle revient te parler cette voix ?

Je hoche la tête, mais je ne suis pas sûre d’arriver à m’y tenir. Elle s’en rend d’ailleurs compte alors elle me pousse par les épaules et me fait lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Tu le promets ?  
\- ... D’accord...

Je tente un petit sourire que je veux rassurant, mais les larmes qui commencent à sécher sur mes joues et mes yeux rouges ne vont pas pour aider. Cependant, elle a l’air d’y croire, puisqu’elle dépose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me demander si je veux boire quelque chose.

\- Avec tout ce que tu as pleuré, tu dois avoir soif !  
\- Ben vas-y, propose-moi à boire chez moi !

Nous rions ensemble, même si pour ma part, mon rire est fatigué. Pleurer ne donne pas forcément soif, comme semble le sous-entendre Léna, mais ça fatigue énormément. Alors je la laisse me servir, s’occuper de moi. Exceptionnellement, l’Autre ne la ramène pas et pourtant, je sais ce qu’elle m’aurait dit « Voilà, tu es contente, elle s’occupe parfaitement de toi maintenant ! ». Au silence qui m’entoure, je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait sourire Petite Marie ?

Un bâillement m’échappe avant que je puisse lui répondre.

\- Je me dis juste que je suis heureuse que tu sois là... Même si ça m’agace que tu m’aies forcée à parler !

Une information sérieuse, une qui l’est un peu moins. C’est ma technique pour ne pas plomber l’ambiance. Maintenant qu’elle est redevenue à peu près bonne, je ne voudrais pas tout casser. Je vois que ça a marché parce qu’en revenant avec deux verres d’eau, Léna me sourit tendrement.

\- Tu veux que je reste dormir cette nuit ?  
\- Comme tu veux Léna. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, mais tu n’es pas obligée.

Ses sourcils se froncent quand elle se rassoit et son air se fait sévère.

\- Tu veux que je reste dormir ce soir ?  
\- ... Je... Oui... J’aimerai bien...

Je n’aime pas me sentir timide comme ça, mais elle me pousse dans mes retranchements, alors je compose avec ce qu’il me reste de caractère. Il se fait tard. Entre l’après-midi au lac, le film et la discussion forte en émotion, la fatigue me tombe dessus sans que je m’y attende. Ma tête bascule sur le dossier du canapé et je ferme les yeux, alors que les doigts de Léna effleurent ma joue. Doucement, je tourne mon visage vers cette main pour l’embrasser puis attrape son poignet et me blottit tout contre sa paume. La voix déjà lointaine de Léna parvient à mes oreilles. J’entends son sourire dans sa voix.

\- On va aller se coucher tout de suite hein... Aller, lève-toi !

Elle attrape mes deux mains et tire dessus pour me relever. Tant bien que mal, je me redresse et la suit jusqu’à la chambre. Là, je la laisse me déshabiller pour me mettre en pyjama puis je me couche pendant qu’elle se change. Quelques secondes après, je sens son corps se mettre contre le mien alors que je sombre dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Voilà quelques jours maintenant que je n’ai plus eu mal. Pourtant, on a revu Amélie et même Léo, une fois, dans la rue. Peut-être était-ce la main de Léna dans la mienne, nos doigts entrelacés, mais la douleur qui me broyait le cœur n’est pas réapparue. Il y aurait eu de quoi parce que la fois où on a croisé ce gros lourd de Léo, celui-ci a été... Lourd, donc. Il l’a draguée ouvertement, alors même que j’étais là, mais je sentais bien l’exaspération de Léna, dans les réflexions qu’elle lui faisait. J’en avais presque le sourire tant il était aveugle de ne pas comprendre le message qu’elle lui envoyait. On en a même beaucoup rit en repartant. Elle le refaisait exagérément, usant de mots plus colorés les uns que les autres.  
Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses, cette période d’accalmie a vite pris fin. Aujourd’hui, tout juste deux semaines après la discussion qu’on avait eue, alors qu’on fait les magasins toutes les deux, le caissier fait du rentre-dedans à Léna. D’abord, je me dis que ce n’est rien, et j’essaie de me remémorer les baisers et les étreintes qu’elle m’a donnés ce soir-là. Puis à force de l’entendre parler et de voir que Léna sourit sans pour autant le repousser, mon visage se ferme.

°C’est vrai qu’il est mignon ce jeune homme.°

Je ne dis rien, mais n’en pense pas moins. J’essaie d’agir comme si de rien n’était et retourne faire un tour parmi les rayons. Je veux bien dire à Léna quand ça ne va pas, mais je ne vais pas non plus me plaindre à chaque fois que j’ai un pet de travers. Je ne veux pas l’étouffer, même si elle m’a dit que je pouvais me confier à elle. Je préfère gérer un peu et lui parler si y’a vraiment un truc qui risque de me faire exploser, c’est plus raisonnable. Mais c’est sans compter sur l’œil affuté de Léna.  
Alors même que je rejoins le premier t-shirt exposé, j’entends des pas derrière moi.

\- Marie... !

Aïe, je vais me faire engueuler. Je me retourne, une moue désolée sur le visage.

\- Elle est là, n’est-ce pas ? Me demande-t-elle.  
\- Comment t’as su... ?  
\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tes épaules sont tellement tendues que tu vas faire craquer ton haut ! 

Je me retiens de rire devant sa comparaison : je ne suis ni aussi large, ni aussi tendue.

\- Tu exagères, ce n’est pas à ce point.

Pour me prouver le contraire, Léna pose ses mains sur mes épaules, appuie dessus et masse mes trapèzes. Je sens alors mes bras descendre de cinq bons centimètres, au fur et à mesure que je me détends. Là, je rougis de honte.

\- Bon, peut-être un petit peu alors... Mais c’était bon, je pouvais gérer...  
\- Je me moque de ce que tu peux gérer. Les autres fois, t’as tellement « géré » comme tu dis que t’en as pleuré en plein cinéma. T’en as même fait une crise panique !  
\- Mais c’est super compliqué de te dire que ça va pas. Tu m’imagines, alors que tu discutes ou que tu fais un truc, me ramener avec la bouche en cœur « Hey Léna, tu peux arrêter ça, j’ai une main dans la poitrine qui m’écrase le cœur. Oh, pardon monsieur/madame, je vous dérange en pleine conversation peut-être ? » ? Moi non. Je vais finir par t’étouffer si j’en viens à te dire chaque fois que je suis mal à l’aise. Et puis ça ferait fuir tes amis et je ne veux pas générer ce genre de trucs.

Une seconde, nous nous arrêtons et elle baisse un peu le visage. J’ai gagné sur ce point, mais je déteste ça, je déteste lui faire baisser le regard. Je vais pour m’excuser d’avoir parlé ainsi quand elle reprend la parole.

\- Tu as raison. Il faut qu’on trouve un truc plus discret.

J’ai envie de pleurer, mais de joie maintenant. J’aime tellement qu’elle se donne autant de mal pour moi, pour nous, pour notre couple que j’en suis émue. J’ai envie de la serrer contre moi et de l’embrasser, mais nous sommes toujours en plein milieu des rayons alors je me contente de prendre sa main et de la serrer très fort entre mes doigts, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu’elle me rend.

\- Que dirais-tu d’un truc que tu ferais et que je pourrais voir ou sentir à chaque fois que tu te sens mal ?  
\- Tu penses à quoi ?  
\- He bien tu pourrais... Me prendre le bras ?  
\- Non, ça fait trop « Touche pas, je mords » pour la personne qu’il y a en face.  
\- C’est pas faux...

Son rire me fait du bien. J’aime aussi ça chez elle, cette manière qu’elle a de rendre une discussion sérieuse, un peu moins difficile.

\- Tu pourrais me toucher dans le dos si tu es derrière moi ?  
\- Oui, ou tirer ton t-shirt genre comme ça...

Aussitôt, j’attrape le bas de son haut et tire légèrement dessus.

\- C’est très bien ! Va pour ça alors. Si tu sens que ça ne va pas, même aux prémices du truc, tire sur mon t-shirt.  
\- D’accord.  
\- Promets le moi, et pour de vrai cette fois !  
\- Oui, je te le promets Léna.

Pour sceller cette promesse, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, chastement, et nous repartons terminer nos courses. En repassant devant les caisses, je ne peux m’empêcher d’accélérer le pas en baissant la tête et je grogne, à travers mon sourire, quelques mots incompréhensibles quand j’entends Léna qui se moque de moi. 

Ce n’est que quelques jours plus tard que survient la seconde crise depuis que nous avons discuté, Léna et moi, et le première depuis qu’on a trouvé ce moyen de communication. Étrangement, c’est au même endroit qu’un des jours où je n’ai rien pu cacher : au lac. Comme l’autre fois, on y est toutes les trois, Léna, Amélie et moi. Pour le moment, on ne s’est pas encore baigné parce que l’eau est toujours aussi froide et qu’il est toujours aussi tôt après manger.

\- Cette fois, je ne suis pas sûre qu’il y ait quoique ce soit d’intéressant au ciné... Explique Amélie.  
\- C’est pas grave. Réponds Léna en riant. L’autre fois, on était tellement fatigué entre l’après-midi et la soirée qu’on s’est couché en arrivant avec Marie.

J’apprécie qu’elle ne mentionne pas l’incident qu’il y a eu ce soir-là, à savoir mon pétage de câble. Je suis sûre qu’Amélie s’est rendue compte de mon état l’autre fois -en même temps, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne rien voir- et je ne voudrais pas la mettre mal à l’aise. La pauvre n’y est pour rien. C’est vraiment une chouette personne et au fond, je l’apprécie beaucoup. C’est juste qu’un retournement de situation est très vite arrivé. Si demain, la blonde se rend compte que Léna est encore plus désirable qu’un incube et gentille qu’une bonne fée, je ne pèserai plus grand-chose dans la balance.

\- Vous voulez faire quoi après du coup ? Demande Amélie.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop...

C’est vrai que je n’ai pas spécialement d’idées. Ou peut-être une seule, alors je la propose.

\- Peut-être un restaurant ?  
\- Ah oui, ça pourrait être mieux qu’un sandwich dans ta voiture, vite fait avant une séance. Répond Léna.

Nos trois rires résonnent dans l’air. C’est vrai que l’autre fois, pour être sûres de ne pas rater la dernière séance du film, on avait acheté de quoi manger sur la route. Ce souvenir me fait sourire, même s’il n’est pas associé à une journée que je classerais comme bonne.  
L’heure tourne et nous discutons toujours de choses et d’autres quand, comme la dernière fois, Amélie se rend compte qu’elle n’a pas mis de crème solaire et qu’elle est en train de prendre un coup de soleil monstrueux. Je me souviens des jours qui avaient suivis notre escapade au lac. Léna m’a raconté qu’elle n’avait même plus pu mettre de t-shirt tant sa peau lui faisait mal. Elle ne portait plus que des débardeurs. Heureusement que son travail le lui permettait. Je connais des entreprises où les habits sont fournis et très couvrants.  
C’est la question de la blonde qui me sort de mes pensées.

\- Léna, tu peux m’aider à me tartiner le dos s’il te plait ?

Léna vient d’attraper la bouteille d’eau pour se désaltérer donc elle fait signe à la blonde de patienter quelques secondes mais je ne m’en préoccupe pas. J’essaie de me raisonner. C’est normal qu’elle lui demande à elle. La dernière fois, Léna le lui a proposé naturellement alors elle lui pose naturellement la question. Et puis elles sont amies depuis quelques temps maintenant. Mais rien qu’imaginer les mains de Léna caressant la peau d’Amélie, j’en ai mal au cœur.

°Léna a les mains douces en plus.°

Alors que je vais pour fermer les yeux, je me souviens de ce qu’on s’est dit : je ne dois pas gérer toute seule. J’hésite quelques secondes, juste le temps que Léna finisse de boire puis j’envoie discrètement la main vers elle. Comme elle n’a pas de haut, je passe doucement mes ongles sur le bas de son dos, puis un peu plus franchement. Aussitôt, elle se retourne vers moi, voit ma mine désolée et me sourit tendrement. Ses mains viennent encercler mon visage et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes avant de pousser un énorme soupir.

\- Non, Marie va le faire plutôt. Je meurs de chaud, je pars me rafraichir.

D’un geste, elle fait comprendre à Amélie qu’elle en a même la tête qui tourne et un instant, je me demande si elle est vraiment mal. Puis alors qu’elle se lève, mon attention est attirée par un tube de crème qu’on me met sous le nez. L’air un peu perdu, je me retourne vers la blonde qui me tend effectivement son tube, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Hésite pas à en mettre beaucoup sur les épaules. Les débardeurs, c’est sympa, mais le matin, il fait trop frais pour partir sans veste.

J’espère pour elles qu’elles ne se sont pas concertées, sinon, ça va barder. J’en ai les larmes aux yeux d’émotion, parce qu’Amélie est une personne inconditionnellement gentille, parce que Léna comprend, parce qu’elle m’aime autant que je l’aime et qu’elle est prête à m’aider autant que ce que je suis prête à faire des efforts. Les dents serrées, je récupère le tube et fais signe à la blonde de me tourner le dos, mais cette fois, c’est pour empêcher des larmes de joie de couler. Je pense que tout ira bien à partir de maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire que vous venez de lire, elle est véridique : c’était mon quotidien. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que j’ai à serrer les dents parce que j’avais cette peur sans nom qui me rongeait le ventre. Bien sûr, je n’avais pas de belle femme toute de cuir vêtue -qui a dit « dommage » ?!- qui venait me susurrer des horreurs à l’oreille, mais c’était tout comme. Je n’ai fait que donner ces pensées à ce personnage. Je ne dis pas que pour la personne en face, les choses sont faciles à vivre. Comme m’a dit une certaine personne, une fois qu’on a dit à la jalouse qu’on l’aime envers et contre tout, on ne peut, ni sait plus rien faire. Je le comprends tout ça, mais par ce texte, j’espère que vous porterez un autre regard sur cette jalousie qui tient plus de la peur et de la détresse que de la jalousie au sens où la plupart des gens l’entendent. Pensez-y si votre copain ou votre copine vous dit un jour qu’il n’est pas rassuré et sortez lui les vers du nez pour essayer de comprendre ce qui pourrait l’aider à se calmer et avoir plus confiance en votre relation. Le dialogue, c’est le bien, même si ça pleure, même si ça crie, même si ça secoue par les épaules. Ce n’est pas en cachant les choses qu’une relation se consolide. Dites-vous que ce n’est qu’un mauvais mais essentiel moment à passer.  
> Une dernière chose pour conclure, souvenez-vous bien de cette phrase : « ce n’est pas en toi que je n’ai pas confiance, c’est en moi et les autres. »
> 
> Sur ce : o/

**Author's Note:**

> C'est probablement l'écrit le plus "vrai" que j'ai jamais pondu. J'ai jamais réussi à faire comprendre à mon entourage ce truc que je ressentais alors j'ai écrit ça. Je sais pas s'ils ont saisi, mais moi, ça va mieux :D


End file.
